Operation: Valentine
by Hydriatus
Summary: A collection of stories regarding possibly the most busy Valentine's day in Mahora yet. WARNING: Contains Train Station OCs. Each story is the property of its respective author.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Here's something I wrote on the spur of the moment. This certainly won't be of the same quality as any specials written by Theru, Xserac, Ambrant Arandel, Midnight or Dark Dragon Dave. Or Kafka or Ansem for that matter. Or Seraph. But screw it, this one's for the Train Station!_

* * *

**Operation: ****Valentine**

This was a crisis. A large crisis. In fact, if you've got a moment, it was a twelve-storey crisis with a magnificent entrance hall, carpeting throughout, 24-hour porterage and an enormous sign on the roof, saying 'This Is a Large Crisis'. A large crisis which required a large plan. And luckily, a certain ten year old teacher had the right plan for this situation!

Negi tenatively stuck his head out the door of his dormitory, glanicng up and down the hallway. Nothing. No girls to ambush him as he made his way out. Ever cautious, he sent a soft pulse of magic out. This particular spell acted like a kind of sonar, bouncing back off any living thing it encountered in a fifteen metre radius. Nothing. This floor of the dormitory was deserter as far as he could tell. Negi Springfield sighed in relief and made his way to the stairs, cautiously looking from side to side in case his spell had missed noe of the more magically inclined girls. But then again, it was the mundane ones which posed the greater threat to him. Especially today, of all days.

It was Valentine's Day, which meant that 3A was out and about, each one of his students preparing a present for him, or even planning how to drag him on a date. Which would be bad as it would all too soon end up with him getting fired. So it would be in his best interest to avoid all the girls today. Well, maybe not Nodoka.

The ten year old shook his head clear as he tenderly made his way downstairs, his footfalls on the steps the only sound in the builing. It was almost worrying that he hadn't encountered anyone yet. Which meant they were planning something big to make sure he didn't get away this year. Fortunately, he knew just how to deal with this sort of situation! Pulling out his phone, Negi quickly selected the numbers he needed, and began the summons.

* * *

The phone rang, its shrill echoing cry cutting through his daze. Groaning, he pulled the covers over his head, wishing desperately for the sound to go away. Little help it did him. The infernal ringing continued despite his best efforts to ignore it. Eventually, he gave up and sat up. 

"Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming," grolwed the youth angrily, standing up groggily. Damn, he'd fallen asleep in his coat again, he thought, pulling the hair out of his eyes and doing up his trademark bandanna. Still that ringing. Resigned to the fact that a much needed coffee would have to wait, Connor Gavet pulled out his battered old phone and answered.

* * *

Idly sipping his tea and cringing as he read the latest rweviews of the play the class had performed not so long ago, Clyde Metro nearly leapt out of his seat when the peaceful silence was disturbed most harshly by a buzzing phone. He looked around when no one answered, then shrugged and answered it himself.

* * *

"Bye-bye Miss American Pie..." he sang softly, totally unperturbed of the utter blackness surrounding him. His red eyes were closed as he continued to sing, idly wondering what that funny ringing was. Eventually, he reached the end of the song and was surprised to still hear the ringing. Slighlty curious, he opened the door and stepped out of the closet lazily, like a cat. Glancing about he saw that no one else was in the room, and on the breakfast table was a hastily scribbled note. Not paying it anyattention he continued to look around the room until his red eyes fell upon theonly telephone in the room. The albino walked up to it and answered.

"Hello, Howell J. Fitzwilliam speaking. Turnip girl – I mean, Yuna, isn't here right now, can I take a message?"

* * *

It was quiet. So quiet you could hear a mouse sneeze. That's how quiet it was. Not that Masayoshi had anything against that, of ocurse not. But he also knew that it was physically impossible, especially here. He shrugged and continued to read his book, which was propped up against a bottle of milk as he continued to eat his breakfast. That's when the door was flung open. He blinked t the portal dumbly, like a rabbit caught in headlights, before the figure framed by the door way stepped into the room and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and began to haul him away.

"Come on, Negi needs us," said Connor, annoyance visible on his face.

"This early? What for?" queried the bespectacled boy, managing to grab his book and quill as he was unceremoniously dragged outside his room by Connor.

"At 1 O'clock in the morning? I don't know, but it better be good."

"Connor, it's 1 O'clock in the _afternoon_."

The badass checked his watch, only to see that the statement was true. Then he groaned. "Last time I drink anything supplied by the Cheerleaders..."

* * *

Negi stood alone behind the dormitory building, glancing nervously at his watch. he was beggining to get edgy. Any moment now he could be set upon by a bunch of hormone-fuelled girls wanting nothing more than...

Well, it'd start out innocent enough, but as he knew full well, 3A sometimes didn't know when to stop.

There was a muffled curse and Negi spun, staff in hand, but lowered it when he saw it was only the Triad. Connor and Masayoshi, with Howell trailing behind.

"Thanks for coming," greeted Negi, overwhelmed with relief at the sight of the trio.

"Yo," waved Connor, as they approached him. "So what's up?"

"I'll tell you once the others get here."

"Others?!" asked Masayoshi in shock. "You've actually got a problem that can't be handled by us alone?"

"Sort of," ansered Negi, looking around expectantly. "Where are they? They should be here by now..."

"Watch out below!" someone cried.

The group sprang apart as something fell from above and crashed into a crumpled heap before being landed upon by Clyde, decked out in full Observer attire. He tilted his hat in acknowledgement of the others. "Hiya."

"Owwwwww," someone groaned from beneath him. Clyde smiled apologetically as he stepped of another blonde youth, who sat up shakily and offered a weak smile at the rest of the group. "Luke Mason, ready and willing," he managed to say before keeling over unconscious.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," started Negi, smiling happily at the group he'd assembled. They were sitting in a rough semi-circle, facing him, paying some sort of attention, though now and again Luke would flick something at Clyde. "As you all know, today is Valentine's day and–" He stopped once he noticed the looks of horror, shock, and disinterest on their faces, not necessarily in that order. "Alright, I suppose you forgot then?"

"Never really cared for it," admitted Connor, idly polishing his twin pistols.

"I should've known there was a reason the twins got that cake," groaned Masayoshi next to him, pulling his knees upto his chin and closing his eyes.

"Valentine's already? Dear me, is it important?" asked Howell curiosly.

Next to him, Clyde facepalmed himself, muttering something about Chizuru.

Luke just nodded sagely, rubbing at the bruise on his forhead he'd recieved from his one way trip out of a second floor window. "So what?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to help me today," answered Negi, holding his hands together in a pleading motion. "Please?"

Connor nodded with sigh. He couldn't just let Negi deal with whatever this was alone. And he had a sinking suspicion he knew what it was too.

Howell just shrugged and said "Ok," quickly chorused by Masayoshi.

Clyde flipped Negi a thumbs up and flashed him a grin before slapping Luke on the back. "And he'll help too!" added the Observer, shooting the other blonde a glare. "Won't you?"

"Ahahaha, of course," stammered Luke, fighting the urge to throttle Clyde then and there.

* * *

"Road, clear," reported Clyde into the radio. There was a burst of static before Masayoshi replied. 

"Clear here too. Guys?"

"Nobody here," answered Howell, humming to himself again.

"Connor?"

"No one here. Just a lot of pigeons. Shoo, shoo!" After moment of nothing but squawking. Masayoshi gave up and moved on.

"Luke?"

"Plaza abandoned. None of 3A in sight. Damn, where _are _they?!" .

The mage lowered the radio, wondering the same thing. Where were the girls? Normally they'd be all over Negi by now, showering the little kid with presents and kisses and hugs and trying to strip him down to his...ahem, never mind. "We're clear," he said to the younger mage next to him. Negi looked up and smiled.

"Good. Now let's go," replied the son of the Thousand Master, standing up and running across the plaza like a target at a trukey shoot, Masayoshiy a step behind. The rest of his team was covering any possible means of approach to the safehouse, or as the students knew it, the gym. Then the radio buzzed.

"What is it?" queried the Chemistry teacher, motioning Negi to keep running.

"You have GOT to see this!" came Luke's sniggered reply.

"What, what is it?"

"Miss Yukihiro has a date."

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier," apologized the man once more. Ayaka shook her head and smiled at him. 

"Don't be. You were trying to do what was right. I can't fault you for that," she said, squeezing his hand slightly, and her smiled widened when the pressure was returned. Her date reched up and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her face, his fingers brushing against her cheek, causing her to blush faintly. Hiro Sasuki smiiled as they gazed into each other's eyes and leant in, kissing her gently, their lips parting to allow each other access...

* * *

"Ok, that's enough," murmured Connor, covering up the blonde's eyes. Luke let out a minor grumble before slinking away with the badass, smiling slightly as he ticked off Miss Yukihiro's name off the list of potential troubles for Negi. If this was all he had to do, then heck, today was going to be a cakewalk!

* * *

"Alright, I don't think you'll need us anymore," said Masayoshi, rubbing his eyes. "Ayaka always was the one to cause most issue, adn now she has a date, i doon't think it'll be much of an issue."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Negi, feeling slightly foolish. "I guess I over reacted slightly..."

"Kid, if I got stripped like you on a daily basis at your age, I'd be wary of girls too," offered Connor helpfully, as Clyde nodded vigorously.

"Speaking of which, is it me, or is this the quietest Valentine's ever?" said Luke. He looked at Howell who was next to him and peering out the gym window.

The albino didn't answer for a moment. "Maybe," he said eventually.

"I must be getting paranoid. I was thinking they were biding their time until I went out alone to ambush me or something..." continued Negi shamefully. The others glanced at each other. That sounded like something the ten year old's class would do.

"But if Miss Yukihiro got a date, why not the others?" said Clyde looking at the others. There was a quiet moment before Negi brightened up as an idea struck him.

Connor immediately knew. "Oh no. No. NO. She still hasn't forgiven me over the kissing thing with Kazumi!"

Masayoshi caught on too. "That isn't such a bad idea actually..."

Clyde whimpered slightly as he too realized what they were talking about. "Keep me out of this. Last time I kissed one of the girls, I got zapped!"

Luke laughed openly at that. "Yeah, I remember that. What was your exscuse again? Oh yeah 'She was a live wire' or something like that..."

"Well at least I kiss them before I sleep with them!" shot back the irate Observer.

"What?!"

In repsonse Clyde pulled a photo out of his robes and waved it in front of the blonde boys face. "Remember this?"

Negi, Connor and Masayoshi were watching the exchange like a tennis match, attention swinging form one participant to the other. Howell of course had caught sight of a squirrel and was currenlty watching it nibble on an acorn. Eventually, Connor imposed himself between the bickering pair. "Enough," he snapped. "We all owe Negi a favour or two, so whether we like it or not, we're going to have to do this."

Everyone looked at him., before looking away and mumbling agreements.

* * *

"Alright, so Negi goes with Nodoka and we keep the others occupied," outlined Connor, pointing at various location around the campu map with his sword. "Howell, you're taking Yuna to the cafe here. Get her some ice cream or something. I don't care and I don't want to know. Masayoshi, twins are your trouble-" 

"Great."

"-I'm sure you can handle them. Negi goes with Nodoka and they spend the day within this sector of the city. We can't let the others get there, so its up to us to keep the attention of the gossips on us." The black clad youth said the last part of the statement with apparent distaste.

"By 'keep their attention' you mean doing stuff that's bound to get rumours started, right?" asked Luke.

"Yes."

"Ok, just making sure."

"Right, Ayaka is taken care of. Clyde, you have to deal with Makie-"

"WHAT?!"

"And Luke..."

"Hah, no coupling for me!" crrowed the youth in triumph.

"...you're with Kaede. That should keep Haruna and the cheerleaders busy, what with us going all over the place," finished Connor, speaking slightly louder to make himself heard over Luke's protest that he was not affiliated in any relationship with the kunoichi.

"And you're taking Ku Fei," pointed out Negi.

Connor facepalmed. "Don't remind me. I still have no idea how to get this to work..."

"Well, at least Asakura will be following you around, so that takes care of her," chipped in Luke, recieving a backhand for his troubles.

"Watch your mouth," muttered Connor. "Ok, but remember, once we do this, our debts to Negi are over, so take this seriously!"

"Hah, like none of us won't indulge ourselves in this..." laughed Masayoshi.

Connor grinned wickedly at him. "What you do is down to you," he countered simply.

* * *

"I hate Valentines," groaned Makie, idly stirring her coke with her straw, staring blankly outside. Normally she'd be with the rest of the class, trying to win Negi's affection's, but today... 

Today they lacked their leader. Ayaka had gone on a date with someone, much to everyone's shock. It also served as a stark example of moving on. If Ayaka could, the why couldn't they? Negi was just ten years old after all. Perhaps the Class Rep had the right idea. Their little teacher was cute and all, but perhaps it would be better to wait for him to grow up beofre dating. Also, it meant she could get some practice in for when she finally confessed her feelings for him. But where would she start?

Makie sighed and stared at the liquid in her class, seeking answers in its murky depths when a voice woke her from her reverie.

"Hi."

She looked up, and offered a weak smile. "Hello Clyde."

The normally bright boy frowned when he heard her tone of voice. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down opposite her.

Makie sighed as she continued to look at her drink. "Nothing," she answered.

"Aw come on. A cute girl like you alone on Valentines? Something's up," said Clyde, grinning rakishly at the gymnast. The girl blushed slightly and busied herself with her drink.

"N-nothings going on," she squeaked.

Not for the first time Clyde was struck by her cuteness. Forcing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on the task at hand. Finding a way to brighten her up, and to get her as far from here as possible. Well, sometimes you just had to bite the bullet and go for it.

"Come on," he said, standing up, offering her his arm. She looked at him in surprise, still faintly red.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want. It's a nice day outside and I won't let you sit here and be all depressed. Now come on, let's go!"

Makie looked at her drink then at the funny dressed boy offering his hand. Eventually she reached a decision. She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

"Sunshine, I can only say sorry so many times," continued Connor, spinning his body round to avoid another of Ku Fei's kicks. 

"Still no enough for what you did," countered the chinese girl, following up with a punch which hit the taller youth in the stomach, sending him flying. He crashed against a tree and gasped out slightly.

"Alright, I may have deserved that, but I'm trying to set things right here!" He ducked as Ku Fei attacked again, her kick tearing through the tree trunk where his torso had been moments before. "Damn, ou've improved," he breathed when he glanced back at the carnage.

"Thanks, you improve too," smirked his supposed date as she leapt at him again. Connor sighed as he jumped up and watched her soar underneath him. Well, this might not exctly be what he had had in mind when coming out here, but it kept her busy all the time. And sooner or later she might also accept his apology.

Oh, and he could easily see a camera lens protruding from a clump of bushes on the edge of the clearing that Ku Fei used for private practice. Seemed that Asakura had come too. Well, that was his part done in the greater scheme of things.

* * *

"Yay! We can spend a whole day with wan-wan!" cheered the twins, hanging off Masayoshi's neck. He tried his best to look happy, but all he managed to do was look like a cat that fell into a barrel of milk. Not sure whether to lap it up or to swim for its life. 

"Oh, I have an idea!" Fuka said suddenly. "Let's go to that new ice cream emporium! Wan-wan can treat us as its valentines day!"

"I thought girls were meant to get the boys presents on valentines?" asked Masayoshi, removing the girls off his neck before the world started turning dark.

"We'll be celebrating it like you do!" said Fumika happily, holding onto his left hand whilst Fuka held his right hand.

Kaede watched the happy trio with her trademark smile. "Try not to eat too much," she warned.

"You can make sure yourself if you want. Why not come with us?" queried Masayoshi, an idea springing to mind. (Damn, the things just keep popping up like daisies this day, don't they?)

For a moment, the kunoichi's smile vanished. "No,. it's alright de gozaru. i wouldn't like to impose on your date."

"You wouldn't if it was a double date," countered the bookish mage cunningly. Somehwere in the bushes there was a strangled cry.

Without even looking, Kaede drew one of her kunai's and threw it into the bush in one fluid motion as she answered. "Hmmm, perhaps de gozaru. You have a suggestion?"

Masayoshi just smiled as he stepped upto the bush and pulled out Luke, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi," he offered weakly.

"How about he treats you to ice cream as payment for spying on us?" suggested the mage with a knowing smirk. Luke glared at him as Kaede thought it over. Eventually she smiled and nodded, much to Luke's sudden discomfort.

"Very well then. Fuka, lead the way!" said Masayoshi, beaming. If he was going down, he was going to take Luke with him.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

* * *

"Thank you for tonight Professor," said Nodoka, blushing fiercly. 

Negi smiled warmly at her. "Not at all Nodoka. I know how much this means to you."

She nodded, still burning red. "And, um, thank you for making sure no one would interrupt," she added.

"No trouble at all," replied the ten year old, thoguh in the back of his mind, he wasn't so sure. But hey, in the end, it was worth it. And he was sure the others would agree once they got back from their respective dates. After all, succesful dates are what he'd promised his class. Just not with him.

* * *

_A/N: Damn, longest single piece I've ever written. Well, I only own Luke Mason from this Dirty Dozen of Ocs. Connor is the property of XSerac, Howell is Theru's, Clyde is Midnight's, Masayoshi is Master Masa Randoms, and Hiro Sasuki is Kafkas. As for what happened during the dates...well, I think I'll leave that to my fellow authors to come up with something suitable XD. Happy Valentines Everybody!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N (Hydriatus): Looks like this ain't over folks. From here on out, it's the fics of the Train Stationers. I did not write this, but it was decided to group the fics here for ease of finding. (Yeah, we're too lazy to search through over 100 pages of fics for that one diamond in the trough…) _

_So ladies and gentleman, we begin our first Train Station Collection with Kafkasdragon.

* * *

_

**A/N: This is written in response to Hydriatus' challenge in 'Operation: Valentine.' Here is what could have happened to Ayaka and Hiro on Valentine's Day. **

**Negima and its characters are property of Ken Akamatsu. Hiro Sasuki is my OC.**

**BTW Midnight Sleeper, does this count as a happy ending? Hope you all enjoy a bit of romantic fluff.

* * *

**

**Operation Valentine: Valentine's Lament**

The mountains surrounding Mahora made for a dramatic backdrop to the city. In summer, people would stare at their majestic image reflected in the lake and in winter they would marvel at their snow-crowned peaks. Wild deer and bear roamed through the meadows and pine forests while hawks and eagles soared on thermal drafts high overhead. Designated a wildlife refuge, the mountains escaped the developer's spade.

That wasn't to say they were untouched by man. Campgrounds and hiking trails, popular with students and faculty, dotted the landscape. Several cabins had been constructed for use by various clubs as well as a large facility that had originally been used for training by the many martial arts groups on campus. As dojos in the city were built, it came to be used for staff retreats and was forgotten about by most. Now however, it housed a very special guest.

Said guest stood on the center of the mat, holding the maru-bo with both hands. Wearing heavily padded armor and mask, he waited calmly for his opponents to make the first move. Four masked figures garbed in dark red keikogi surrounded him. Their clothing did nothing to hide the fact his adversaries were women, and being women made them no less dangerous.

He felt as much as saw motion over his left shoulder and he spun and thrust out with the staff, causing the attacker to skid to a halt. Quickly he ducked, turned and raised the stick to block a kick from behind, then swung forward, striking the figure while airborne. The woman winked out of existence as the man whipped the staff around to smack another attacker who too vanished into thin air.

"These shadow warriors are murder," he thought as he faced the last two opponents. "Which is the real one?"

The woman on his right threw a kunai straight at him. He dove and rolled, then thrust the end of the bo into her stomach. "Got you!" he shouted mentally, then watched as the figure faded away. The foot hit him just below the shoulder blades and would have snapped his spine had it been meant to.

"De Gozaru," he heard the woman exclaim as his face drove into the mat. "You're improving."

"Apparently not enough Nagase-sensei," he replied. "Would you mind letting me up?"

"Do you yield?" she asked in return.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" the man countered.

She stepped off his back and nimbly sprang out a reach of the staff. "No," Kaede answered. He could well imagine the smile on her face as she spoke.

He stood and bowed to his instructor who returned the courtesy. After removing the mask, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was young, about the age of a college freshman or sophomore. Kaede thought him handsome and the small scar on his cheek gave him a certain rakish look. But she knew he was a hired killer, so kept him at a distance.

"I appreciate the compliment sensei," he told her. "But I still can't hold my own."

"Considering that six months ago we weren't sure Sasuki-san was going to live, your progress is remarkable," she said. "I think we are finished for the day."

Hiro sighed in relief. "Then I'm headed to the bath."

"Care for some company?" she asked.

Several thoughts flashed through his head at that, but the overriding one was that she could easily tear him apart with her bare hands. "That sounds more dangerous than our training," he responded. "Thanks but I'll stick with those green-haired, mech girls if you don't mind."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kaede said as she fished a plastic bag from her pocket. "My friend finished it yesterday."

Hiro opened the tiny bag and shook the contents into his hand. Light gleamed off the two, intertwined hearts. "He had to replace the clasp," he heard his instructor say, "but the chain was fine."

"What do I owe your friend?" her pupil asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I won't be here tomorrow."

At his questioning look, she continued. "It's Valentine's Day after all."

"Got a hot date?" Hiro asked.

Kaede thought back to the discussion she had with her homeroom teacher that morning. Negi had made a promise to her and several of her classmates but she had no idea how the young boy could keep them all. "Let's say I have a prospect or two."

* * *

After his evening meal, Hiro sat at the low table and stared down at Ayaka Yukihiro's photograph. The picture was a head and shoulder shot done for the school. In the center of the girl's forehead was a hole left by a .22 caliber bullet. The hole had been circled with a black marker and the words 'at 500 meters' written below. 

"You're an idiot Hiro," he told himself. "Moping over a girl who hates your guts, how pathetic is that?"

The screen slid back and one of the robotic maids stood in the doorway. "Goshujinsama you have visitors," she announced. "Should I show them in?"

"Sure sweetheart," the assassin answered as he put the photo out of sight. A moment later, the maid returned, leading his guests. One was a man with a beard and wearing a dark suit and shades. He and his tall, bald friend had been Hiro's guardians since the assassin came to in the university hospital. The other person was a boy, about ten or eleven Hiro guessed, with reddish-brown hair gathered into a ponytail and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. The boy also wore a suit and tie, but it didn't look like a school uniform.

"Welcome to my ever so humble home," he greeted them. Addressing the bearded man, he continued. "So where's your smiling friend?"

"He has other things to do," Kataragi answered. "This young man is Negi Springfield."

"I'm honored," Hiro responded. "I've heard so much about you."

"And I of you," the boy replied. "May we speak in private?" he asked his companion.

"Not a problem," the mage answered and then left the room, with the maid trailing behind.

"Ayaka Yukihiro is my student," Negi said.

"I know," Hiro responded. "She spoke at length about you."

The boy teacher fixed his gaze upon the assassin. "I need to know something," he said. "Did you intend to kill her?"

"That's what I came to Mahora for."

"No, I mean at the end," Negi explained. "When you were on the rooftop."

"Security received an anonymous tip about the contract," the youngster continued. "That led to the capture and arrest of Tanaka-san. And you know the result of that."

Hiro winced involuntarily at that.

"Kotaro Murakami said he found clues to where you'd be," Negi informed him. "He thought you wanted to be stopped. Is that true?"

"Who the hell wants to be pushed off a roof?" Hiro responded.

"Do you love her?"

"No!" he answered quickly.

Negi scrutinized him closely. Hiro wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he watched the boy nod to himself as if he had come to a conclusion. "I see," Negi told him. "I understand you're leaving the country soon."

"So what," Hiro shrugged.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," the boy responded. "I want you take Ayaka on a date."

The smugness fled from the assassin's face, replaced by a look of utter shock. "What in hell are you smoking kid?" he asked incredulously. "I'm the last person in the world you'd want with her."

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Ayaka Yukihiro waited impatiently at the world tree plaza. As she paced back and forth, her mind went back to the conversation she had earlier with Negi-sensei. He had asked her to be at the plaza after school, saying he had a special surprise for her. She hoped that meant he was going to take her out today. "A Valentine's date with Negi," she nearly squealed in excitement. 

She had spent the time to carefully select her clothing. The hem of her black dress fell to the top of her knees, showing off a shapely pair of calves wrapped in matching black sandals. Her white overcoat was warm enough should they be out late. Jewelry was carefully accessorized. Ayaka was ready for anything. Anything except for hearing a voice she thought long gone from her life.

"Hello Ayaka," Hiro said.

She spun about, her face a mixture of disbelief and anger. Last summer, he had swept her off her feet and then smiled while he told her he'd merely been after her money. "You," she said, nostrils flaring. He had been her first real kiss, and he betrayed her. "What are you doing here?"

"You have some nerve showing your face to me," the blonde started to warm up to a full-fledged rant.

"You're right," Hiro quietly agreed. "You should hate my guts. It's what I intended."

The last sentence stunned her. "What you intended?"

"Yeah," he replied. Ayaka looked into his brown eyes and thought she saw regret. "I made up that story about wanting your money so you'd leave me."

"I was thinking about you all the time, I couldn't even sleep at night," Hiro said to the pavement. "I had to make you leave me because I knew I couldn't leave you."

"Don't listen to him," Ayaka thought furiously to herself. "He's just playing you for a fool again."

"I fell in love with you Ayaka," Hiro finished. He had known it all along but hadn't wanted to admit it. It sounded too cliché, too pat, too much like a bad novel, yet deep down, he knew it was the truth. "And I knew you deserved better than me."

"Why should I believe you?" the teen aged girl asked.

"You shouldn't," he answered. "You should tell me to go to hell and then walk away."

Hiro heard the sound of high heels clicking on the paving stones, only it came closer. "Look at me Hiro Sasuki," Ayaka told him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me."

He found himself gazing into her eyes. Almost against his will he spoke. "I love you."

He heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and started to say something when Ayaka put a finger to his lips. "The only thing I want to hear you say is 'I love you' again."

Hiro was only too happy to comply. "I love you," he said and caught the sparkle in her eyes, and felt her hand slip into his. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Ayaka shook her head and smiled at him. "Don't be. You were trying to do what was right," she replied. "I can't fault you for that."

She squeezed his hand gently and was please to feel it returned. Her smile grew wider. Hiro reached with his free hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, lightly brushing her cheek in the process, then watched as a pink blush colored both cheeks. Smiling in return, Hiro leant in and kissed her. He could feel her lips part and the tip of her tongue hesitantly probed. "Bushes be damned," he thought as they deepened their kiss.

Several minutes later, they parted. Her face was flushed but so was his judging from the heat he felt. "Would you go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love to," Ayaka answered. "Where would you like to go?"

"I know an intimate, little Italian restaurant nearby," he offered.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Turn around," he said.

Confused she complied with the request. She felt him place a chain about her neck and fasten it. Looking down, she saw the necklace he had won for her what seemed like ages ago. Ayaka would thank Negi-sensei later, and then thrash him for putting her through this. Maybe she'd even have Asuna help her, but that was for another day. Today at least, she had everything her heart could desire.

* * *

_A/N (Hydriatus): And that's that done! Stay alert for, and not limited to, the ConnorxKu Fei/Asakura debacle, ClydexMakie, HowellxYuna, MasayoshixTwins (Hopefully), and possibly LukexKaede (not much chance). _


	3. Chapter 3

_E/N (Editor's note): Well, here we go with the debacle that is Connor's date with Asakura and Ku Fei. I own nothing except the inspiration and motivation for this fic (if that)._**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima. That is Ken Akamatsu's brain child. The only things I own are my ideas and my OC, Clyde Metro, so please don't sue. After all, I'm only doing this out of the goodness of my heart…well, that plus I wanted to do it. Likewise, Connor Gavet is not owned by me, but by Serac. But I don't have to worry about him suing me as he is a cool dude…right?

**Author's Notes:** Well, it isn't a Negima: Fallout chapter, but it is still something written up by Midnight Sleeper. When given the opportunity to muck with somebody else's OC for once rather than my own, I just had to jump at the bit. I hope that everybody enjoys the read.

* * *

**Diffusing the Triangle**

**Good Luck, Operative Gavet! (You'll definitely need it)**

"...you're with Kaede. That should keep Haruna and the cheerleaders busy, what with us going all over the place," Connor finishes, speaking slightly louder to make himself heard over Luke's protest that he was not affiliated in any relationship with the kunoichi.

"And you're taking Ku Fei," Negi points out, much to the chagrin of the brown haired teen who can only let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't remind me. I still have no idea how to get this to work..."

"Well, at least Asakura will be following you around, so that takes care of her," chips in Luke, who receives a backhand for his troubles.

"Watch your mouth," Connor mutters, staring Luke down until he takes a few steps away from him. "Ok, but remember, once we do this, our debts to Negi are over, so take this seriously!"

"Hah, like none of us won't indulge ourselves in this..." Masayoshi laughs, causing Connor to grin wickedly in response.

"What you do is down to you." The self-proclaimed badass simply replies. The youth's grin continues to be etched on his face as the group breaks up to go work on their respective assignments. After everybody fades from view, the confident/wicked grin upon Connor's face is replaced by a look of frustration.

"What you do is down to you?" Connor scratches his head, seemingly pondering his words. "Yeah, good advice, but what in the hell am I going to do? Sunshine is still hot under the collar…and everywhere else…damnit, now is not the time to be thinking of that! I got to figure out how to get myself into this jam even further, and then out of it."

Muttering silently under his breath, Connor sets out, pondering all the while who he pissed off to have fate hand him his current assignment.

* * *

"Wonder what Negi-bozu want."

Ku Fei sits down in front of a tree, letting out a small yawn as she leans back against it. The girl stares up at the tree, squinting ever so slightly as small rays of sunlight are able to make their way through the labyrinth of branches and leaves, all the while pondering what her teacher/disciple could want with her. The only two things she had gotten from the conversation were to wait in their training place and to dress nicely. Which Ku has certainly done, wearing a black Chinese dress with gold trim.

"Negi-bozu ask me on date?" Ku ponders, putting a finger to her chin. "That silly. He just a kid. Maybe a sign of bozu growing up?"

"Well, maybe he's growing up. Maybe you'll follow his example and be able to forgive me."

Instinctively, Ku Fei springs to her feet at the sound of the male's voice, that male not being Negi but rather Connor instead, who is shooting the girl a small smile and a thumbs up. Also instinctively, the Chinese girl sends the young man down to the ground with a quick roundhouse kick, clearly his choice of words not really being the best idea. Cracking his jaw, Connor quickly gets to his feet, only to promptly jump back to avoid a second roundhouse from the none-too-pleased Ku.

"Come on now." Connor replies, nervously extending his hand in an offer of peace. "Let's settle this maturely…please?"

The boy's offering is met with Ku Fei smirking before clamping down on his extended arm and throwing him several feet back into a tree. Slightly grimacing in pain, Connor staggers back towards the incensed girl, trying to figure out a way to get past the physical assault phase.

"Sunshine, I can only say sorry so many times!" Connor defends himself, both verbally and physically, spinning his body round to avoid another of Ku Fei's kicks.

"Still no enough for what you did!" The chinese girl counters, following up with a punch which hits the taller youth in the stomach, sending him flying. Connor crashes hard into the same tree, gasping slightly.

"Alright, I may have deserved that, but I'm trying to set things right here!" He ducks as Ku Fei attacks yet again, her kick tearing through the tree trunk where his torso had been moments before. "Damn, you've improved." Connor replies as he surveys the damage that the girl's foot of fury has caused.

"Thanks, you improve too." His supposed date smirks as she leapt at him again. Connor sighs in frustration as he jumps up and watches her soar underneath him.

"_Well, this isn't exactly what I was hoping for."_ Connor muses to himself as Ku prepares to go on the attack again. _"I really should end this soon…hopefully without her kicking my head off."_

Taking a break long enough from his personal musings to continue to dodge attacks, Connor can't help but notice a camera lens protruding from a nearby clump of bushes. Putting two and two together, the youth comes to the accurate conclusion that Asakura is getting an eyeful of this too. Not wanting to cause an even bigger rift, the boy charges straight at Ku Fei, taking her in an embrace and quickly lip locking the girl before she has a chance to react…although the reaction comes soon enough anyways in the form of a sharp backhand. Staggering back, Connor quickly speaks before the girl can continue with her retaliation.

"I mean it! Come on Sunshine! Let's just go somewhere and talk!" The boy is able to sigh in relief as Ku eases out of her fighting stance. "I know a nice little Italian restaurant that we can go to and have a nice chat. I'll buy. It'll be fun! What do you say, Sunshine?"

"Well…OK. But no tricks!" Ku Fei relents, a small smile forming on her face. "No want to ruin dress, after all."

"That's the spirit! Let's get going, shall we?"

Before Ku can respond, she finds herself having Connor's arm wrapped around her shoulders and them briskly walking from the clearing. The boy smiles slightly, seemingly taking more joy in the plan than he originally thought, keeping an eye over his shoulder all the while to check any and all advances that a certain redheaded reporter may make.

* * *

"This a nice place."

Connor can't help but agree with his date's comment as he looks about the Italian restaurant that the two are currently seated in. Both youths alternate between looking at their surroundings and at each other, albeit nervously. Connor wracks his mind to come up with a way to break the tension, but isn't needed to as the waiter comes along with menus.

"Good evening sir. How are you and your date tonight?"

"Um…we're good. Good." Connor nods, half smile etched on his face.

"Splendid. Can I start you off with a nice wine? Maybe a chardonnay or a nice burgundy?"

Connor thinks on the man's offer for a few moments before responding.

"Um…you know, drinking doesn't sound really good right now. Water will be fine for now."

"Very well, sir. Here's your menus. I'll return in a few minutes."

Connor and Ku both nod at the man as they delve through the menus in front of them. After a few more speechless moments, Ku finally breaks the silence.

"I should say thank you." The chinese girl blushes ever so slightly as she looks up from her food selection assistant. "This is nice place, really."

"Hey, it's my pleasure, Sunshine." Connor manages to give a full hearted grin this time around. "Besides, it will give us a chance to catch up and hopefully settle our…differences…"

The youth finds himself trailing off as gaze shifts to behind his date, namely to the redhead that has her face pressed against the glass and is staring at him. Ku catches on to the boy trailing off and gives him a strange look.

"Connor okay?"

"Wha…oh, yeah, I'm fine." Connor manages to snap his attention back to Ku Fei. "It's just that I have to go to the little boy's room. I'll be back shortly. Uh…let's go for the big spaghetti platter. We should be able to finish that bad boy off between the two of us."

Connor gets up from his seat, bows, and runs to the bathroom, which unfortunately for the young man is right behind him directly in Ku Fei's view, not giving the boy any way to sneak out the front door conventionally. Cursing his luck, Connor enters the room and looks about, cursing slightly louder as he notices that the rest room as a lack of escape. Out of desperation, the boy enters a stall, stands on the seat and pushes up on the ceiling, letting out a quiet celebratory "yes" when the ceiling paneling pops out of place. Taking a deep breath, Connor leaps, grabbing onto the support structure in the ceiling and sighing in relief when he determines that it will be able to hold his weight if he navigates carefully enough. Grinning as he pushes the tiling back in place with his foot, Connor begins his escape.

* * *

"Psst! Over here!"

Blinking in surprise, Kazumi Asakura looks off to her right to see a slightly red faced Connor waving at her from an alleyway. Smirking, the reporter runs to the boy, nearly squeezing the life out of him with a bear hug. The girl goes in for a kiss, but Connor manages to squirm his way out of Asakura's death grip before she has a chance to connect.

"Aw, you're no fun, Connor-sensei." Asakura pouts, folding her arms over her chest. "What, you get bored of Ku Fei?"

"No, I came out here to tell you to stop being a nuisance. Just leave me alone, would you?"

"You don't have to be so cruel." Connor finds himself taken aback as he sees tears start to form in the reporter's eyes. "Just because you are 'in love' with Ku or whatever you want to call it doesn't mean that you have to be a jerk to me."

"Hey, calm down." Connor replies, trying to find a way to diffuse the situation. "Um…what do you say that we go and get a burger or something?"

"What about your little girlfriend?" Asakura shoots back, the tears slightly residing for the time being. "What are you going to do about her?"

"I'll tell her I got sick or something. Come on. Let's go…Blaze."

Blushing at the nickname, any tears Asakura had have dried up. Wrapping herself around Connor's arm, the duo sets out, Connor trying to figure out just how in the hell he is going to get himself out of the new mess that he has put himself in.

* * *

"So, why are you wearing that outfit from the play, Clyde-kun?"

Chuckling nervously, Clyde looks over at the confused girl that he is currently strolling about with as well as holding hands and works on weaving together an excuse.

"Well, Makie, to be honest…it's comfortable. I've taken a shine to it."

"Aw, Clyde-kun addressed me informally!" Makie squeals, squeezing the blonde's hand tighter and causing both of them to blush. "But anyways…even if it is comfortable, you do know that the hat kind of makes you look like a pimp, right?"

"_It's a cavalier hat! Not a pimp hat! And I'm only being informal because I'm used to it!"_ Clyde thinks to himself before another thought crosses the youth's mind. _"That's alright though. I'm doing a good thing. Otherwise, Makie would be sitting at that table depressed and alone. I'm making her happy, so I guess I'm doing a good job."_

"Plus she's cute…" Clyde mutters, crossing the line between thought and speech at an inopportune time. Sure enough Clyde finds himself nearly suffocating as he finds himself cheek to cheek with Makie via a bear hug.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Clyde-kun!" Makie beams, obviously having a better day than she was a half hour ago. "Say, I know a nice café that isn't too far from here. Let's go stop in for a bite!"

"Sure…we can…do that…" Clyde manages to wheeze out before both of the youths notice Asakura hanging on Connor and walking down the sidewalk across the street, only stopping briefly as the redhead ties a bandana on the young man's head.

"_What the hell is Connor doing? He's supposed to be with Ku Fei! He's blowing the plan…but wait a minute…He's with Kazumi. Hey, she's more of a Negi and Nodoka security threat than Ku Fei. Hope he knows what he's doing though. I wouldn't want the cute female chinese version of Chuck Norris pissed at me, that's for sure."

* * *

_

"What taking Connor so long…?" Ku Fei mutters to herself, slightly frustrated at the boy's delayed absence. She ponders getting up and leaving when she sees him running from the restrooms and smoothly sliding into his seat.

"Sorry I took awhile…" Connor gasps out, adjusting his hair. "I needed to…er, freshen up."

"_Freshen up?"_ Connor mentally slaps himself. _"Where the hell did that come from? When the hell did I become a woman!?"_

The youth manages to snap himself out of his mental self beat down long enough to look across the table to the skeptical Ku Fei.

"Really. Sorry about it…hey, the food looks great!"

Before the girl has a chance to react, Connor has his fork in hand and is baling up his spaghetti. After a couple of bites, the youth shoots the girl a thumbs up with his fork free hand. Shrugging and listening to her stomach voice its discontent, Ku Fei picks up her fork and follows suit. After a few bites, the happy couple wind up baling the same piece of spaghetti, leading unintentionally to the second smooch of the night. Quickly brushing off their brief lip lock, both teens blush before Connor "accidentally" rolls a sauce covered meatball into his lap.

"Oh shoot! I should get this taken care of real quickly. I'll be right back, Sunshine!"

Still blushing and nodding slightly, Ku Fei watches as Connor sprints to the restroom for the second time tonight. As the boy closes the door behind him, he takes his bandana out of his pants pocket and ties it back onto his head, all the while a thought echoing through his mind.

"_Since when the hell did my life become Lady and the Tramp!?"

* * *

_

"Hey, you're back!" Asakura beams as the winded Connor sits down at a booth. "So you get over your allergic reaction?"

"Yeah…sorry about that…pepper always does that to me." Connor retorts, honestly shocked that the normally sharp reporter actually bought his excuse before looking at the table of burgers, fries, and sodas between them. "Wow, I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach."

"Aw, c'mon now. I know you're tough enough to stomach it." Asakura chuckles as she dips one of her fries in ketchup before sticking it in a shocked Connor's mouth. "You're still a growing boy, after all."

"Growing boy…" Connor mutters in response as he chews on the fast food that has just been wedged in his mouth before biting into a burger. "So…how have things been going for you, Blaze?"

"Oh…well, things have been interesting…" Asakura begins, abruptly stopping when Connor puts a finger up. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah…this burger is undercooked. Son of a…I'll be right back!"

Before the reporter can say anything, Connor is on his feet and marching towards the counter, bypassing the registers all together and walking back behind the counter, seemingly to confront the fry cook. However, Connor couldn't give a care about the burger, which of course isn't undercooked, instead walking through the kitchen ignoring the complaints of the hired help before sneaking out the back door.

* * *

"OK…back…" Connor wheezes as he sits back down at his table with Ku Fei, thankful that the sweat from his brow is mostly being absorbed by his bandana. Speaking of which…

"Connor…where did bandana come from?"

Cursing under his breath, Connor tries his best to weave yet another lie for the afternoon.

"Oh, this old thing? Well, I had it tucked in my pocket. I used it to help clean that stain out of my pants…and my forehead was feeling a little warm so I rinsed it out with cold water and tied it on."

Connor nods his head at the conclusion of his excuse as Ku Fei stares at him.

"_What in the hell was that? She is so not going to buy that."_

After a few more moments of awkward staring, Ku's face lightens up, much to the boy's relief.

"OK. Me understand. No problem, Connor." Ku nods at the boy, picking up her fork. "We should probably finish up spaghetti."

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Connor nods while fidgeting around with buttons on his cell phone under the table. After a few moments, the phone rings. Muttering in frustration and ignoring the frustrated patrons staring at him, the youth raises the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, Sunshine, but I got to take this…Masayoshi is having a problem."

Excusing himself, Connor stands up and walks out the front door, claiming that he needed to go outside to get better reception. Naturally, there is no call from Masayoshi that needs Connor's sage like advice, as the boy used it as yet another excuse to jump dates and pacify both love struck teenage girls. Shaking his head and trying to figure out how the hell he got himself into this mess, Connor sprints off to his next destination.

* * *

"So you got kicked out?" Asakura asks Connor, her eyebrows raised as she leans against the outside of the burger joint.

"Yeah…sorry about…that." Connor gasps, taking a bite out of one of the burgers that the redhead salvaged for the two. "I guess they weren't too fond of my opinion…"

"Hey, it's alright. As long as we're together." Asakura smiles, leaning in and catching the off guard Connor with a kiss. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well…" Connor starts, taking a bite from his burger. "I guess we could…"

Much to Asakura's disgust and Connor's surprise, Connor turns his head and drops to a knee, vomiting into a bush in front of the burger joint. Well, not really much of a surprise, considering the vast amount of running that Connor has done today, plus the vast amount of food the youth has consumed in that short period of time. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, Connor fires off what he hopes will be his last excuse for Asakura today.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Blaze…I think it's food poisoning. I'm going to go get myself checked out. Better safe than sorry. I'll look you up when I get better!"

Nodding to the confused girl, Connor quickly turns tail and runs, thankful that he is halfway home as far as his task is concerned. Looking behind and flashing Asakura a smile as he turns the corner, the youth sighs in relief as it looks like she bought his excuse.

"_Alright. One down, one to go. If I play this right, the best part is going to be no more running with a full stomach. Although it did make for a good getaway plan…"

* * *

_

"OK, almost there…" The youth mutters under his breath as he crawls through the ceiling yet again. "Last time I'm going to have to do this…"

A few minutes of awkward maneuvering later and Connor finds himself back in the men's restroom. However, he finds his escape stall blocked off by a custodian. Deciding that descending from the ceiling probably wouldn't be a good idea in front of a witness, the youth lies in wait for the man to finish his job. Unfortunately for the double dating daredevil, this particular janitor doesn't seem to have much in the way of a work ethic, locking the stall door, putting the toilet cover down, and leaning back on the toilet, resting his legs against the shut door, and reading a magazine. Annoyed but grateful that the man has his pants on, Connor opts to go into uncharted territory and weave through the ceiling to the next stall, seeing as how the janitor is hopefully too preoccupied reading his magazine to pay attention to the teenager who will be making a drop down into the next stall.

"That's it. Keep reading, dummy…oh crap…"

'Oh crap' is a very appropriate comment for the situation, as Connor feels the tile over his former escape route starting to give. Acting quickly, the youth scrambles forward enough to hopefully prevent dropping into the lap of the slothful janitor. Unfortunately for Connor, his anticipation to get off of the weakened tile leads him to push a little too hard on the next one, causing him to tumble into the next stall back first. Letting out a groan of pain, Connor quickly gets to his feet and brushes the broken tile dust from his body before the startled janitor leaves his unofficial break room to investigate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, buddy!? You are in deep trouble with the manager!"

"Go ahead and tell him!" Connor counters, really not wanting to waste any more time than he has to with the guy. "Just be sure you don't forget your magazine in your little break room, you lazy jackass."

Stammering, all the man can do is leave the restroom flustered, much to the apathy of Connor, who follows suit to close the book on his Ku Fei date.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back!"

Naturally confused, Ku Fei just looks at Connor dumbfounded as he returns from the restroom, distinctively remembering Connor leaving out the front door for a phone call. Frustrated, the teen gets up from her seat and walks towards the smiling boy.

"What you trying to pull, Connor!?"

Briefly dumbfounded, Connor mentally slaps himself as he remembers that his last excuse had him leaving out the front door rather than going to the restroom. As the boy tries to come up with an excuse, the look of anger on Ku's face continually grows. After a few stammering seconds, the chinese girl's eyes suddenly key in on something above Connor. Well, on top of Connor's head anyways.

"CG & KA?" Ku blinks a couple of times, making sure that she is reading the words correctly. "You go see Asakura!?"

"No, of course not!" Connor defends himself, well tries to anyway. "What gives you that idea?"

"The bandana!"

Confused, Connor takes Asakura's gift off his head and groans. Sure enough, 'CG & KA' is written on his bandana, in a heart no less. Up a creek without a paddle, Connor clears his throat, trying to choose his next words very carefully.

"Um…well, it's a funny story actually…"

Whether it was a funny story or not will be forever unknown, as an enraged Ku Fei clamps down on Connor's arm and judo throws him right through the table that the couple has been on-and-off dining at all evening…

* * *

"What the hell?"

Several meters away in the restaurant is a second couple, although this one is by far having a better time than the first. The young man just looks on amused, the blonde that he is currently dining with turning her head to look over a few moments later.

"Hey Ayaka, you happen to know them?"

"Yeah, I do, Hiro. The girl is in my class. Her name is Ku Fei. The other one is…"

Pausing for a few moments, Ayaka looks at the groaning boy who is lying in the middle of a broken dinner table, covered in spaghetti sauce, noodles, meatballs, and having a piece of garlic bread stuck to his forehead.

"…I've never seen that boy before in my life."

* * *

"You jerk, Connor!" Ku Fei yells at the boy before storming out, much to the shock, anger, and general confusion of the patrons in the once nice Italian eatery. Blinking in confusion for a few seconds, Connor slowly sits up, trying to make sense of what just happened. The young man finally decides on leaving Ku alone for the time being, taking the sauce drenched piece of bread off of his forehead and taking a bite. After finishing the bread and seeing as how his date has come to a rather unceremonious end, Connor picks himself up out of the wreckage, only to be stopped by the manager.

"Sir, I have been told about what happened out here, and I have to say, that I'm not really pleased."

"Hey, that would be two of us." Connor replies, not really feeling like dealing with the man right now. "Let's get to it. How much?"

"Well, here is your bill for not only the destruction out here in the main dining area, but for the damage you caused in the restroom." The manager matter-of-factly responds as he hands Connor a piece of paper, making the young man cringe in response. "Please pay as soon as you can, and I hope that someone as young as yourself can learn a lesson from this experience."

"I sure have. Only eat in places that have a convenient back door."

Connor nods to the manager and grins before making a break for it. Ignoring the complaints of management and the patrons, Connor nearly takes out a waiter as he sprints out the door. Looking behind his shoulder as he runs down the street, the boy kicks on the afterburners as a couple final thoughts come to mind.

"_Well, I guess I learned two other things. Lies usually work better when they are coordinated, and never sprint on a full stomach. Oh boy…"

* * *

_**The Stat Line: **Started 2/17/08, Completed 2/18/08

**The Follow Up:** And so for Connor, there were some good things that happened on his date…er, dates, and some not so good things. Here's hoping that I did Connor and Serac justice. If not, sorry. I died and tried in that case. As for Connor's owner, Serac, he just had to be different and post his Operation Valentine mission in Darkside. So if you're interested in that (Which you should otherwise he'll get mad at us :P), you should check it out once he gets it up. Hopefully everybody enjoyed Connor's day though. Happy belated Valentines Day!

_-Midnight

* * *

_

_E/N: Connor should try out for the track and field team...ahem, next time, erm...who knows. It'll probably be PetensenxEva by Dark Dragon Dave. Unless we convince Serac to post up his fic here instead of Darkside..._


	4. Chapter 4

_E/N: And so we have the EvaxPeten fic. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Peten. This will be the first time he'll not be tied to Middletown. Everything else is property of Ken Akumatsu. Don't sue. That'd be mean and you don't want to be a meanie.

**Authors Notes:** When it comes to love, I feel like my time would be better spent taking food from a hungry bear or lighting dynamite then forgetting what I was doing in this dark cave and why my candle is sparking. This mostly stems from the feeling that I think most women would rather spend time with someone else, so I don't bother

Aside from my emotional hang-ups, you should also note that I am one of the few writing for his own OC. I was late to the party when it came to character selection so you get what you get, I suppose. I did bring the better drinks though. It was a good party and you missed it.

This could be seen as a result from a good ending for Bard Moon Rising.

* * *

**Operation Valentine: Freedom**

**From Dark Dragon Dave: Issued as an add-on to Operation Valentine**

"What were you planning on doing?" Negi asks Peten. Peten is busy having one of his famous "space out" episodes. They were in the communal teachers workroom.

"Hey."

Peten snaps back. "Hello. What was that you were saying?"

"The day after tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Negi says. "I was asking what you and Eva-san were going to do?"

Peten looks at his watch. "You're kidding me. Crapspackle."

"You weren't going to do anything?" Negi asks, confused about the word Peten used.

"Not so much that, but what do you get the woman that means everything to you?"

Negi ponders this for a minute but not having any experience in the field doesn't have an answer. "I honestly have no idea."

"And add to that the fact she's worldly, intelligent, a vampire, and I have no idea what she likes." Peten sits in silence for a moment. "I'm in a hole aren't I?"

"Looks like it." Negi says. A hint of enjoyment in his voice.

Peten picks up on that. "Good luck with your class on Friday."

A sudden stunning realization hits Negi.

"That's what I thought." Peten says with a smile. He stands up. "I've got the perfect gift!"

"What's that?"

"It's only temporary, mind you. But it's better than nothing."

"Why do you insist on leaving me twisting in the wind?"

"A temporary release from the curse. I can do it, but I need some time. It'll only be a day but it's better than nothing."

"Y- Y- You're going to what?" Negi never thought that it would actually happen. And to admit, he had kind of forgotten his own promise to the vampire.

"Negi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know something she might like? You've known her longer than me."

"Uh… I don't really know that much about her."

Peten slumps over. "You've let me down, man. You've let me down. I really don't feel like doing the same old flowers and candy routine. That seems so… Lame. That and I don't know if she'd really go for that."

"Yeah. She's not your typical girl."

"I'm going to need to have some time to ponder this. I know she'll love the whole freedom for a day but it would be irresponsible not to get a girl something on Valentine's Day."

* * *

Eva is trying to work Peten and her into an evening of sparring. Eva had kind of wondered how she stacked up against a bard. 

"You're kidding me, right?" Peten asks, confused. "I really don't think I could bring myself to try and attack you. It just isn't in me."

"So you're saying that you could take me?" Evangeline asks him.

"No. I'm not. I was just saying that it wouldn't be right. It's awfully close to Valentine's Day and all…"

Evangeline didn't know what to make of that bit of information. "You were planning something?" She was slightly embarrassed.

Damn. He may have been good at speaking, but sometimes he placed his foot in his mouth instead. "Maybe." Peten chuckled nervously. "Nothing is final, but I had something in mind." Best to make it look like he had a plan.

"You don't have to do anything you know." Evangeline tells him. Peten had a feeling that this meant she was expecting something spectacular.

"You know I've got to do something. This'll be our first Valentine's Day together. It wouldn't be right not to make something of it." Peten said.

"Now I don't feel like sparring." Evangeline says. She looks at him in a manner that says she was interested in other things.

"Good." Peten thought. "There's no way I would willingly ever strike her."

Moving on. "So now what?" Peten asks.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like fighting." Evangeline says. This was the first time in a long time that someone is interested in doing something with her during the upcoming holiday. She had quickly gotten to a point where she had just brushed that day off as an over commercialized, card and candy pimping revenue fest for over fed corporations. But being on the receiving end of someone's affections for a change could alter ones outlook. It still didn't stop them from being over fed corporations, but that was irrelevant now.

"Come with me." Peten says and hold out his hand.

Evangeline grabs his hand and he clasps it. "Where are we going?"

Peten takes her through the house. Chachamaru was working and smiled a little as they walked by. After the Midhackon incident was over they'd been getting closer and closer. With Peten being able to truly be himself and her master enjoying every minute of it, she finds herself with more time for herself. Which was… Well, it isn't good going down that path. It tends to lead to a logical paradox and she didn't feel like being rebooted.

Peten wraps his arms around Eva and lifts off the ground.

"Sometimes, I forget that you can fly." Evangeline says.

Peten rotates to face some random direction. "Where do you want to go? Choose some direction."

"I don't get it. I can't leave the grounds."

"Just chose somewhere."

"Could I get a look around? I'd like to get a good long look before we start talking in hypotheticals." Evangeline says to Peten. Peten starts moving in a slow rotation. "I'd like to go anywhere."

"Let's say you had one whole day. Where would you wander?"

"North? I don't know." Evangeline tells him.

"Seems a bit bland, wouldn't you say? How about we go global with this? Where in the world would you go?" Peten asks, knowing full well he was going to take her where ever she wanted. It was within his power to do so. So he was going to do it. He may not be able to lift the curse but he could stall it and delay it from reinstating itself.

Cancelling it is something else. It's almost impossible to knock out someone else's curse. He might know how to, with the _Arcane Infinity_ in his head, but it wasn't playing nice and was keeping itself hidden. Sometimes he and his mind didn't communicate as much as they should.

"You know where I'd really like to go? I've always wanted to visit Spain." Eva said. "I've been there before, but I've always wanted to go back."

"Spain? Righty-o then." Peten lowered himself and Eva down to the ground.

Once Evangeline is on the ground she turns to give him a questioning look. "You've got something up your sleeve don't you?"

"As I said, Maybe." Peten said with a smile that tells her _you've hit the nail on the head but I won't tell you that you have._

Eva isn't sure how to proceed. "I told you that you didn't have to do anything."

Peten shakes his head. "Too late. I've got an idea now. And you're going to like it, I hope."

"I'm sure I will." Evangeline says. This is almost too much. Usually, to get this kind of devotion from someone she'd have to enslave their minds, but she's done nothing of the sort to Peten.

* * *

Time marches forward, stomping all in its path. It takes no prisoners as it continues into the next day, as it often does. 

Takahata decides to strike up a conversation with Peten. He had heard from Negi about Peten and Eva.

"Peten-san," he says, "I heard that you and Evangeline are an item. I've also been told that you're planning on lifting the curse. Are you sure that's wise?" He sits in a nearby chair and then scoots it across to where Peten sat.

Peten looks at him. "I can only halt it for a day. Then I can't do it again. Thought it'd be a nice Valentine's Day gift. She wants to go to Spain."

"Curses are a little smart, aren't they?" Takahata says, then it hits him. "Spain?"

Peten looks around the room. He ends up behind Takahata in the blink of an eye. "You forget, bards are essentially wandering artists." Takahata turns to look at Peten to find him not there. "I'm one of the few who has found a reason to stay somewhere." Peten moved back to his chair in the time that Takahata used to turn.

"I can go places pretty easily." Peten tells him. "How about you, eh? Are you going to do anything for someone, say Shizuna? Or perhaps, Asuna? I can see she's got it bad for you. With Negi and now you, it seems I'm one of the few with an ordinary relationship around here."

"I hadn't thought of anything." Takahata admits. "I'm not cut out for love."

"That's a load. Look at you, gruff yet approachable. Tough but tender. Some women like that."

Takahata was lost on that last comment. "You think so?" He looked down at himself.

"Sure. You are a heck of a catch. I know back in the magic world, you could have your pick."

Takahata sighs. "I know that. I just don't believe I'm made for it."

"Everyone is. You just need to believe you are." Peten looks at his watch. "I've got class soon."

* * *

Friday came. Valentine's Day. 

Both Peten and Eva had spent the day wanting to get through it as fast as possible.

Peten walks down the hallway. He dodges Negi coming around a corner. The teacher is being chased by most of his class. Peten places himself up against the wall and lets the crowd pass.

"Poor kid." Peten comments to himself and felt inspired. "Poor young boy of ten. Surrounded by girls all day. Oh, the stuff you've seen." He likes to make haikus.

Evangeline, Chachamaru, and him met up and nonchalantly made their way through the school. Just because there were those that knew better, didn't mean the whole place needed to know the same. They got to her place without incident.

"I hope you didn't do too much. It really isn't necessary." Evangeline protests.

"Oh, I'm hoping you'll like it. While we're on the subject…" He clapped his hands together and separated them to reveal a blue wrapped, small, rectangular, box. He usually reserves this trick for weapons or instruments. A gift was a better use than weapons, he thinks. "Experiences are good. But sometimes it's nice to get something a little more material."

She opens it and doesn't know what to think. A gold necklace is inside. "Thank you." She takes it and puts it on. "What do you think?"

"I like it." Peten said. "Although, don't think this is all I had. I've got more. Last thing I ever want to be is a one-trick pony." He looks lost in thought. "I've never seen a one-trick pony come to think of it." He shakes his head and holds out his hand. "Come with me."

Evangeline grabbed his hand. Everyday was a trip with Peten. Eva didn't know she went for the oddball kind. He lead her outside. "Um, what are you up to?"

"Remember the other day?"

"Yes."

The world warped around them. They found themselves at the edge of the barrier. "We're going to Spain."

"How?"

Peten got a sudden bad feeling. He really wanted for this to be the one that would let her free. "I'm sorry I couldn't think of the final one, but I do have this."

"Have what?" Evangeline asks.

Peten reaches out and touches the barrier. It ripples out from where he makes contact with it. "A free day. I can't end the curse on you permanently, but I can suspend it for 24 hours. You wanted to go to Spain, so we are going."

"But I haven't packed anything."

"I'll get them to give us some donations." Peten says with a glint of his eyes.

"Did you do that for this necklace?"

"Absolutely not. It's fully legal. I wanted you to know how much you mean to me and when it comes to that I'm not going to half-ass it."

Peten's hands flash blue. The barrier flashes orange in response. Magical energy fights magical energy as the two sides meet. The barrier shatters into thousands and thousands of clear hexagons. They briefly fly apart before lifting up and fading away. He presses a button on his watch which starts a timer. He motions for Eva to come try it out.

"Are you sure?"

Knowing full well it was effective he gives her a gentle push through and, as predicted, nothing happens. Evangeline didn't know what to do. She hasn't walked past the barrier in 15 years. "I- I never thought I'd ever…"

"Ready to go to Spain? And possibly a few other places since you know that it worked?"

"Yes, Yes I am."

"And since the curse is lifted, feel free to go in whatever form you wish. I don't mean to be a jerk, but it might look less… odd if you were glammered, but you can do whatever."

"I think I should look my best," Evangeline says, "I'll go glammered. I'll wait until we get there."

Peten holds out his hand again. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

* * *

The world bends and stretches. Japan falls into Spain and Spain acts like the family dog and makes love to Japan's leg. After a brief fling and the requisite coke habit, the two file for divorce citing "Irreconcilable Differences." 

Evangeline stands on a street corner in Spain. The farthest she's been from Mahora in 15 years. The smell is the first thing she notices to be different. The sights and sounds are next. Evangeline McDowell, free to see the world, even if it is only for a day.

She hugs Peten. "Thank you."

"It's okay. I just wish I could have lifted it permanently, and I'm sure I know how but the _Arcane Infinity_ isn't coughing up the goods. Besides, you helped save me, and no amount I do will ever make up for it. I owe you my life."

"Honestly, don't mention it." Evangeline tells him. "So now what?"

"That's up to you. Today, the world is your oyster."

"I'd like to get something to wear. These clothes won't fit if I go glammered."

Peten smiles. "Then let's find a clothing store."

* * *

An hour later they emerge from a trendy little boutique with a small selection. Peten and a glammered Eva, clad in all new clothes, leave carrying a few bags. They duck in an alley and Peten makes the bags disappear. 

"So now what?" asks Peten. "It's your day."

"You know… With the removal of the curse, my magic has come back." Evangeline tells him. She pulls him closer. "We have all kinds of things we could do. That, and since we're a couple and it is Valentine's Day…"

Peten has a grin.

"But we'll save that for later." Eva says. "There are so many other things to do right now." She gives him a quick kiss and tells him, "Come on."

He's struck. "…Right." He follows her out of the alley with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

"A hotel? Already?" Peten asks. 

"No. For later." Evangeline says coyly. "I'd like to get a room now so we don't have to hunt later."

They enter the hotel, walk up to the concierge, and ask him for a room.

"Room?" asks the man behind the counter. "It's a little early, don't you think?"

"We just got here and we're a little jet lagged. What do you say?" Evangeline asks him.

"Ah. I understand where you're coming from," he chuckles. "I'll see what I can do." The man goes to a computer and checks what's available to the nice young couple that just came in.

"Damn." mutters Peten.

"What?"

"It's going to look odd if we don't have luggage."

"Just convince him we have some."

"Such a writers convenience." Peten complains to himself.

The concierge comes back to them. "We have many rooms. Would you like the honeymoon suite?"

"Sounds lovely." Evangeline says.

"Will you need help with your bags?"

Peten leans up on the counter. His eyes glint again. "Hey, our luggage got delayed at the airport so we'll be getting it later."

"Ah. I understand sir. That will come to 680 Euro."

Peten's eyes glint again. "We won a contest. We were to understand it was free."

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry sir." The influenced man understands. "Here is your key."

Peten snatches the key with one hand and pats the guy on the arm. "Thanks pal. You made my day."

The man gives him a knowing smile. "You are welcome, sir. And good luck to you."

He turns to Evangeline. "Shall we?"

"Yes. I'd like to go sightseeing." Evangeline tells him. "Seeing the same old sights around Mahora got old quick."

"It's your day." Peten says. "You go, I'll follow."

As they leave, after they get across the street, a crack instantly forms on the sidewalk surrounding the hotel.

"You know, I have yet to ask, where in Spain are we?" Evangeline asks.

"Barcelona, Catalonia." Peten says. "Or I hope. That's kind of where I was aiming. So there should be a few art museums, a waterfront, you name it."

"I think I'd like to go to an art museum."

"We need a guide." Peten comments. "Too bad I don't have one."

"Then let's just walk around and see what we can find."

* * *

After about 15 minutes of wandering they come across the Gothic Quarter. 

"This brings back all kinds of memories. I never lived here, and only spent a small time in Spain, but the architecture is splendid. They don't make buildings like this anymore." Evangeline says.

"I can only imagine," Peten tells her, "how much you've seen."

"I'll have to tell you it all some time. The complete history of the woman you love."

"I'd love to hear it. Straight from the source."

"Later. We can save it for Sunday, at my place."

They spend about an hour walking around admiring the buildings and the small side streets, with there arches from one building to the next. The sun unable to brighten them because of the closeness of the buildings. They come across Placa de Sant Felip Neri. The bomb damage and bullet holes of a bygone civil war still have their shadows on the church and the walls of the older buildings. While admiring the buildings the square starts filling with children. A nearby school has let out for a recess and the romantic feeling of the area is gone for now.

"You want to do something for dinner?" asks Evangeline. "This place has gotten a bit noisy."

"Sure. Let's see what we can find."

There was a Hard Rock Café but decided to get food from somewhere a little more intimate. Hunting down a place to eat yields a nice bistro. They get a place to sit and think of what to order.

"May I take your orders?" The waitress asks.

"Yes." Evangeline says and follows up with, "and may we see your wine list."

"Right away, miss." The waitress retrieves the wine list and returns.

They order their food and drinks and the waitress takes it to the back.

"Not that it's any of my business," Peten asks, "but why Spain?"

"I just wanted to get away really. I've gotten so sick of Mahora in the last 15 years, anywhere would have been good. I just sort of chose this off the top of my head. So we can go somewhere else later. I'm sure we could fit some other places in, right?"

Peten answers "I go where you want."

"Since it is Valentine's Day, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why me?"

Peten raised an eyebrow. "…What?"

"You love me. Why?"

Peten thinks back. "Negi asked me a question similar to this a while back. I told him that you can't help who you love. You are amazing, beautiful, and amazingly beautiful. But when I get down to the point… All I can say is that I do love you, and that's all there is to it."

Evangeline thinks this over. "I love you too, but what about farther down the road? I won't age, you will. How are we going to handle you being 80 and me not changing?"

"I suppose, if you'll grant me the luxury, I will simply grow old and die in your presence. I know that may seem a little unfair to you."

"Just a bit, but I don't mind."

"I had thought of 'methods' of extending my lifespan. Lichdom passed through my mind."

Evangeline shook her head. "They all tend to be insane. I don't want you changing too much."

"Vampirism?"

"I couldn't do that to you."

"I don't like mummification, and zombification is useless. Any incorporeal transformation is just as useless." Peten says. "I might be beyond help."

"I think this may have been a poor subject to bring up. I don't want to ruin the day with this kind of talk."

* * *

They finished their meal and make good their escape. Saying that a their bill is obviously a coupon and that it entitled them to a free meal. 

"I feel bad doing that sometimes." Peten says.

Evangeline counters that with, "don't let it bother you. If they can't be bothered to have the will enough to resist it's their own problem."

As they are leaving they feel the ground shake slightly. It passes as soon as it arrives. They look at each other and let it pass. Eva takes Peten around town some more and the morning works its way into the afternoon.

The duo works their way back to the hotel they ripped off. There it was, just as they left it. In a sink hole.

Wait, what?!

Apparently there had been a small underground aquifer that slowly ate away the soil around the building. It just happened that today was the day the ground let loose and the building plummeted ten feet into its' own basement. The basement had moved into the sink hole so that, by the time the first floor arrived, there wasn't anyone there. The building is entirely intact and everyone had made it out okay.

Or so it seemed there had been a sinkhole.

Peten and Evangeline look at each other. "I don't think that we'll be staying there." Eva remarks.

"No." Peten shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Is there somewhere else you wouldn't mind staying?"

"We could always go back I guess." She suggests.

"That's not why I did this. Maybe you'd like to go… Home, where you lived as a kid?" Peten asks.

This struck a chord with Evangeline. "…No I don't think so. We can always find someplace else to stay."

"If that's what you want." Peten pulls something from his back pocket. "I snagged this from the restaurant." He held out a pamphlet. "It covers various places of interest and places to stay. And they worked in their own little bit of propaganda, but we already ate there, so it doesn't matter."

"What's the closest?"

"Looks like it's only about three blocks away."

"Then we'll go there."

Peten closes the pamphlet and starts to walk off. He notices the counter guy from earlier. "Hey man." Peten says as he takes the key out of his pants pocket. He hands it over to the guy. "I don't think we'll be needing this key."

"That's okay, sir. So long as you and your lady there are okay."

"We weren't in at the time. Good luck with your sink hole."

"Good luck with the lady, sir."

"Yeah, I hope." says Peten. After turning away he muttered, "pervert."

Peten left the man next to the massive hole in the ground and headed for the next nearest place to stay. They got the last room in the other hotel under the same guise as before. They go into the room to find a really nice layout.

"Cheap at twice the price." Peten says. "Considering I didn't pay…"

* * *

The next "day" comes. 

What? You don't actually think I'm going into it, do you? You sick, sick person. That's their business and I'm not going into it. You can come to your own conclusions.

Evangeline and Peten leave the hotel.

"It's currently Saturday in Japan and we have about…" Peten looks at the counter on his watch. "7 hours. So where to next?"

"I think it would be wrong if I took the day all to myself. Is there anywhere you want to go?"

Peten thinks for a moment. "Nah. I'm happy with wherever you want to go. And as I said, this is your day. I do want to apologize for timing this all wrong."

"Then how about we go someplace a little more light out?"

"The Famous Evangeline McDowell." A voice from behind them says. They turn to find a black cloaked man leaning up against the building. "I thought someone had destroyed you. But here you are," the man looks at Peten, "with your boyfriend. How sorry is that?"

"Do I know you?" asks Evangeline.

"No. But who hasn't heard of you? I could tell you at this point that I'm a hunter or some such nonsense, and that by taking you down I'll blah blah blah." The man smiles to reveal a bright white smile. "But simply wish to kill you."

"I won't let you do that." Peten tells the black cloaked men.

"Shut up, junior."

Peten moved to punch the black cloaked man but before the punch connected, the man twisted Peten's fist and lifted up sharply on it. There was an audible crack.

"Aaaah!" Peten screamed and kneels to the ground.

"Peten are you okay?!" Evangeline asks, kneeling down beside him.

"He broke my wrist. Damn it hurts." Peten says as he cradles his right wrist

The black clad man shook his head. "Tsk Tsk. Bad monkey gets hurt. You know, Eva, I thought you would go for someone a little more powerful than him."

"You want a fight, you've got one."

"Evangeline." Peten says.

"Yes?" She asks.

"You know how you wanted to stack up against a bard and I refused to fight you? My little interaction with that guy has revealed something. We can tell our own. He's a bard too." Peten says.

"He is."

Cloak interjects. "I am. And it's nice to see another bard in this world, even if it will only be temporary."

Peten activates his warping ability to move the group out to a deserted field.

"I can do that too you know." says the black clad man.

"Listen, Eva, before you fight him." Peten says. "He won't have my ability to fly. And I'm certain he doesn't have the _Arcane Infinity_ in his head, but this could be a good analog for how you'd stack up against me."

"Right." Evangeline begins reciting her release and moving at the same time to avoid Cloaks' attacks.

Cloak jumps back and dodges the wave of darkness that would have washed over him had stayed where he was. He stomps on the ground and crack forms along the ground headed for Evangeline. The vampire saw this coming and stepped to the side.

"What was that?" Evangeline asks, totally unimpressed. The crack stopped. Suddenly the ground opens up and tries to swallow her. She lifts up off the ground that is no longer there. "Sink holes? Is that all you have? So far I'm unimpressed. Peten is far better than you."

"Watch." Cloak says. Molten rock wells up and bursts up into a giant pyroclastic pillar.

Evangeline sees the fire before it strikes and shoots an ice spell down. The fire and ice clash and forms a nice rock. As she dodges an incoming swarm of arrows made up of equal numbers of light, fire, and wind. The rock crashes down and lands in the lava spreading molten globules in a large radius around the impact.

Evangeline counters the arrows with a "Blizzard of Darkness"

"Eva! Behind you!" shouts Peten.

Evangeline stops her attack and moves out of the way of the blue armored, shield carrying, lance wielding, knights flying in her direction. Cloak is on the ground tossing out small, painted, pewter figures shaped like the knights. He tosses out 15 in total. Evangeline can't attack and dodge all of them at the same time. Peten sees this but knows he's useless in his current state.

"Come on, _Arcane Infinity_, give me something…" The book remains silent. "You obstinate piece of-"

"Keh heg hehehe." Cloak laughs and leaves his toys to do their work. He walks over to Peten. "So, fellow bard, you and her are lovers? Right?"

"Yeah. So what." Peten floats to a stand. "If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you."

"Aw. Who said I was going to kill her first? As a fellow bard, you know about setting the proper mood, no? Something I'm sure you did while you were at that hotel." Cloak says. "I'm going to kill her boyfriend, you, and throw her off her game."

"That might be a bad idea. You don't know her when she's angry." A massive amount of crystal explosions happen in the sky. They destroy all but three of the knights. The three that are unlucky enough to be left are shredded to bits. "Hope you brought your A game. We've dealt with knights before. And she's just getting started."

"Damn." he says. The next moment Evangeline was all over Cloak like the Narutaki's on cake.

She is seething with rage. She has a spell ready to take his head off. "You had better leave now or I _will_ kill you." She points to herself and Peten. "This is our day. You should be glad you caught me in a good mood."

Peten mutters to himself while looking away. "I told you."

"You think you've won?" Cloak asks the enraged vampire.

"I've given you fair warning. You maybe a bard, but I have seen nothing that would lead me to believe it."

"Eva! Behind you again!" exclaims Peten. Eva evades a fireball from seemingly nowhere.

"He's using a trick out of your book." notices Evangeline. "He's got us looking one way while he's in another."

"I should sue." comments Peten. He uses his free hand to create a wall of force around them to stop another attack.

"Then I should be able to sense him. But I can't." Evangeline looks at Peten.

"A bards magic wavelength is they're own. I let you sense mine to try and stop Midhackon."

"That leaves one option. Peten please leave." Evangeline lays out her plan. "I'm going to raze the area, so make sure you don't get in the way."

"Right, I'll be right over there." Peten points to a place farther out in the field and runs farther out into the it. As he does so he notices the grass moving as the cloaked Cloak runs to him.

Evangeline notices this to. "You've made a huge mistake." She incants her "Blizzard of Darkness" again and launches it off at the spot in the field where the grass moved. It hits it mark and Cloak gets KO'd.

Peten, still holding his wrist, walks over to where Cloak lay. "Son of a-" A loud _whump_ comes from Peten kicking the downed man.

"Let's go home." Eva says. "You've been hurt. But I'm sure you know some healing spells."

"I do, but the bones are still a little tender. I can solve the break but that doesn't solve the trauma."

"I have a wrapping bandage back at my place."

"You don't want to continue?"

"No. Apparently, I'm still a target even now. I think I'd like to finish up the day back at my place. Plus you're injured."

"If that's what you want. I must deliver." He holds out his good hand. She takes it again and he warps back to Mahora. "I wasn't expecting you to take it easy on me. That's unlike you."

"That's because I like you." Evangeline tells him. Peten smiles at her. "You know the day hasn't even technically begun and I'm already sick of it. Come on, we should bandage your wrist."

Evangeline and Peten walked back to her place. Content in the knowledge that… well I don't suppose there really was much of a point to the story.

**

* * *

End: Operation Valentine: Freedom**

**Afterthoughts:** I think it is things like this are the reason I don't have a girlfriend. I'm a loser in love. Something I've come to terms with, but I don't let this fact bitter me.

Anyway, due to the delay in this fic, let me be the first to say… Happy Valentine's Day 2009.

* * *

_E/N: Strike another one from the list. What's next?_


	5. Chapter 5

_E/N: And finally, we have GaleBread's addition to this annal!_

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so I _sort of_ promised Hydriatus a Valentine's Day chapter for his 'Operation: Valentine' project. Ah well, here goes, have fun…

**Standard Disclaimer**: _I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima (Though I wish I do). This is a work of Fanfiction and the materials are used without permission. All characters and settings of Mahou Sensei Negima are the property of Ken Akamatsu (and all Pokemon related references belong to Nintendo); no profits are made from this fictional work. Gale (Now known as Alarich von Creuzfeldt) belongs to GaleBread (that is, me) and Masayoshi belongs to Master Masa Random._

* * *

**Operation Valentine**

**Ghosts and Magical Mayhems…?**

**An unwilling contribution by GaleBread**

"Well, this could've gone better…"

Standing on an obviously amateur-drawn spell circle inside the 3A classroom was the local teacher substitute, who sighed, pulled a chair out under one of the cleared out tables and sat with sagged shoulders plus a palm to his face. He had messed up again, and big time too, since standing…well, _floating_ just infront of him was a silvery white-haired and red-eyed maiden, who currently looked more like an inflated ball than anything ghostly, like she normally did.

"At least I have feet now, and can touch the ground…I think…"

Being the meek but friendly girl she had always been as, it was no surprise that Aisaka Sayo had brushed off the unfortunate and slightly humorous accident with the trademarked smile in an attempt to cheer up the brooding boy. The effect was somewhat tampered, however, when she had said it in the form of a floating, spherical object and was currently clutching to the side of a desk in order to prevent herself from drifting up to the roof. That had not been missed by the culprit who created this mess.

"Yes, you've now got legs, but you're also expanded into a hot-air balloon and having trouble to keep yourself from flying like one."

"It wasn't your fault you know…"

"Yes, I am aware of that, remind me to never trust Masayoshi and his ten percent-rear, ever again. I should've known the spell's bogus from the start, I mean, what does a chess piece of the dean's board game have to do with materializing a ghost?"

"Um…maybe there really is a connection between the chess piece and the spell?"

"Yes, and ermines talk."

"Chamo-kun does."

"…Oh yeah, got me there…uh…make it 'Yes, and pokemons exist in this world'."

Certain that he wouldn't be wrong in this statement, Alarich proceed to continue his brooding slash finding a fix. Though when he caught a glimpse of Sayo nervously glancing out the window nearby, he had the sudden urge to hit his head on a nearby wall.

"Sayo…you're not telling me that they really do exist, right?"

* * *

Somewhere deep within the forests of Mahora, a ferret-looking lightning 'mouse' fried a random hiker with a flashy move of thunder throwing, then proceed to search the hiker's backpack for food.

However, said trigger-happy electric mouse unintentionally and unwittingly touched the white button of a suspicious half white, half red ball, and was shot with a thin red beam before disappearing in a puff of smoke. In protest to the suspicious act of the coloured ball, the mouse decided to accompany its disappearance with a loud "Pika!"

Out of nowhere, a catchy tune rang out in the background, signalling a successful capture.

The hiker remained knocked out.

Pikachu didn't look too happy; it's still waiting for its new name.

* * *

"This is insane…fine…there's then a link, whatever that is…" muttered Alarich, leaning forward tiredly as he helped Sayo to further anchor herself to the desk. This day was getting worse by the second, and that made him unhappy, since he had promised his (former) ghostly companion that he will make this day great.

"Hmm…actually, maybe this is supposed to happen first?" Sayo suddenly offered, sort of sitting on the top of the table. Since getting down from being airborne she had been thinking a bit more clearly, and had come up with the idea. Well, it was by all means possible, and there are quite a number of reasons she could think of to prove her point.

But the person next to her didn't think so.

"Huh? What do you mean suppose to happen first? That strip of wrinkled paper he gave me didn't say anything about turning into a balloon, and I doubt this is what's supposed to happen. I mean, why a balloon?" Alarich quickly pushed that possibility away, it just seemed too illogical to him. Of course, he never doubted the possibility of something happening during the transformation from spirit to material body, but a balloon? Hell no!

However, the world seemed to have once again come to the conclusion that it must give him a hard time, as what he heard next was not what he had expected.

"Why not a balloon?" asked Sayo, who, given that the boy had not explained his reasons and she being not able to read minds, was confused as to why that was not possible. Sadly, her question proved to be too much of a match for the teacher-substitute, and he was therefore rendered speechless. Being so engrossed in his denial that such preposterous idea was possible; Alarich had failed to come up with an acceptable reason to back up his claims and beliefs.

It was then that he had remembered one important detail of the magical society: In the world of magic, illogic IS logic.

"Okay, so you win again…" He said with a sigh, admitting his defeat on the matter. "And then? What do we do now?"

Sayo seemed to ponder for a quick moment, then a beaming smile reached her face as an idea sprang into mind.

"Lets pla-"

"No."

Shocked at the abrupt interruption, Sayo could only blurt out a few muffled 'Why's and 'But's as she looked at the boy for answers, who was glad to give her the answers she seeks.

"I'm not going to play 'balloon' or something like that with you."

"But!" protested Sayo, obviously not satisfied at the answer as she pouted cutely…as cutely as a balloon could be…at him.

"Again, no. I don't want to risk anything…someone might see you." came the quick reply.

"I thought you masked off the sound and image of this room with a spell?"

Alarich faked a cough at that.

"Well, to tell the truth I'm still coping with the…uh…environment, so I'm still having trouble making it failsafe." He explained with a weak chuckle. "Just…bear with me this time, I'll make sure that I had the spell cast properly next time, and to ask Connor for spell tips instead."

"Oh okay…" Sayo replied dejectedly, but soon brighten up once again as another idea struck her. "Hey! What about-"

And then the world decided to be fair and give Sayo a hard time too, as she was once again stopped from finishing her sentence when the room was filled with a resounding 'POOF!', and like all things that happens suddenly, there were reasons behind it. This time, it signified the end of a botched spell's effect.

Finding herself back to her usual ghostly form, Sayo gave up with a hopeless sigh. "Oh never mind…" She mumbled as she floated around the room miserably.

"Well, if you want I can try again." Alarich offered suddenly, trying to pat her on the shoulder, but only managed to go straight through her form. That made Sayo felt even worse, as she shook her head and sighed again.

"Don't bother; you'll just be wasting your time…" said Sayo, who tried fervently to stop the few teardrops she felt was welling up. Alarich frowned slightly as he observed, and decided to take the gamble once more. He still has the necessary ingredients on a desk nearby, so he only needs to arrange them back to their respective positions and cast the spell.

Reaching for the chess piece and other assorted miscellaneous items, he carefully rearranged them into a peculiar shape, referring once in awhile to the piece of paper Masayoshi had given him before. Satisfied with the arrangement after a few minutes of swapping places, he reread the note for the last time and closed his eyes, concentrating his mind and began to cast the spell. Words infused with magical power flew out fluently from his mouth, and the spell circle that appeared on the ground began to glow softly with a faint blue hue. He could feel the whirlpool of energy morphing into the spell, and was smiling slightly now as he imagined the look Sayo might be giving him.

However, things just had to go wrong as the door of the classroom swung open at that moment. Hakase, who was planning on retrieving some experimental equipment for her 'secret research', popped into the room and stopped to stare at the resulted mess she unknowingly created in front of her.

Apparently, the door opening had broken Alarich's concentration.

That broke his control of the spell.

Which swirl out of control as expected.

Which turned into a bluish energy beam of some sort and shot out in a random direction.

Which, as fate would have it, hit the closest target, the caster.

Who was then engulfed in a puff of pink and shimmering smoke that smelled of sweet and spice and everything nice.

Both the mad scientist and the ghost blinked at the rapid turns of events, and reacted in their own little way after a short pause of silence.

Sayo squeaked and rushed towards the settling smoke, but tripped halfway and fall face first into the ground.

Hakase took out a notepad and began to furiously scribble down something no one other than herself could understand, while a mad glee befittingly showed up on her face, totally ignored her original goal and was beginning to laugh in a classic rendition of a mad scientist, which wasn't untrue, at all.

Then, the smoke settled, and there laid one motionless body of a particular teacher.

With another floating form blinking dumbly above it.

"Wha?" exclaimed the form in confusion.

"I think I'll need some coffee." Alarich, or more precisely, Alarich's ghost, said in an irritated tone. This whole thing's more messed up than a three year old boy swallowing a cat and spitting back out a frog with five legs that burped the Ninth Symphony of Beethoven with the voice of a zoo monkey. How was this possible anyway? He still couldn't understand what could've caused the spell to literally kick his soul or whatever people refer to them as out of his body.

Worse of all, he couldn't get back it, as he kept on passing through it like it doesn't exist. This feels really strange.

Hakase had came up with a whole bunch of illogical answer to his question after the initial surprise and feverish note dropping, and each one was more outrageous than the last. He was beginning to lose hope, and was contemplating if he should ask Negi to call the burial agencies.

"Oh you'll be fine, it's a botched spell after all, and by my calculations you should be back in your body at seven tonight, seven-o'-two at the latest." Hakase replied dismissively with a wave of her hand as he raised the question to the masses for more opinions. Alarich wasn't so sure about that, but could only accept that optimistic answer. He had also grudgingly grumbled and nodded as she offered to secure his body in return for helping her studying the possible after-effects. They need a way to hide the body for the duration of the spell after all.

"Right, well I'll be going back to the lab to study on your body then, see you two at seven." Said the mad scientist, who ordered a pair of Chachamaru-variant androids to move the body with a snap of finger and had began to make for the exit.

Alarich realised belatedly what she said, and had to catch up to her just before she exited.

"Wait! What do you mean 'study on my body'?! I didn't agree to that!" He hissed, frustration clearly getting to him.

"Don't worry, you won't be missing anything." came the unsettling reply.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Didn't I say it'll be fine? Stop worrying and go do something useful, like throwing furniture around the place or dating that girl behind you, anything's fine as long as you don't disturb me while I use the laser."

"I'm n-, wait, what laser?!"

"Are you deaf or something? Don't worry and just go, time's slipping away." Hakase said as she quickly made her exit and back to the labs in the university sectors, accompanied by a duo of androids and the body of a now distraught teacher.

"If I find anything wrong with me when I'm back she'll be getting it…" Alarich grumbled as he made his way back to a slightly flushed Sayo, who was apparently still embarrassed by the scientist's less-than-subtle 'accusations'. "Well, looks like it's down to me and you. So, what now? Think we should go along with her suggestion?"

"E-eh?! W-what suggestion?" asked Sayo, the flaming of her face being notched up another level.

"Well, you know…" said Alarich, turning away from the girl. "The date thing?"

The blush was notched up to another level as Sayo busied herself with a pair of will-o'-wisps.

"W-well…" she mumbled, dragging out to a whisper. Alarich pretended to breathe in heavily and turned to the girl.

"Come on," he said with a smile, floating up to her and offering his hand. She stared at the outstretched hand.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you like, we've got the whole afternoon. So come on, time's slipping."

Sayo looked at the smiling boy then at the hand offered again, then back to the boy who was waiting patiently for her answer. She closed her eyes as her thought it over and eventually came to a conclusion. Opening her eyes and smiling like the boy in front of her, Sayo took the hand and followed his out the window. Somehow, she knew she can feel his hand touching hers, linking them together even if it didn't seem possible for a ghost to touch another. But that didn't matter to her now, today was Valentine's Day, her very first true Valentine's Day.

Everything will be alright. She knew it will be, and she plan on enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**Ending Note**: Well, finally finished this little devil for Hyd. It was hard, since I've never written anything remotely romantic, and don't think I'm good at it at all. But what's done is done; this is a valuable experience for me, having written it over a very long period of time (the usual speed I write things in, I just can't seem to concentrate for more than an hour) and rewriting a few sections more than a few times due to it being an unfamiliar territory for me. Hope everyone enjoys this belated/early Valentine's Day piece. Happy 2008/09 Valentine's Day!

ĜąĺĕBřęăÐ²


	6. Chapter 6

**E/N: **Ladies and gentlemen, I present Midnight's second contribution to our annals. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima. That is Ken Akamatsu's brain child. The only things I own are my OC Clyde Metro and my ideas, so please don't sue. Howell Fitzwilliam is the property of Tsutomu Teruko and Luke Mason is the property of Hydriatus.

**Operation Valentine: Clyde's Calamity**

"_How in the hell did I get myself involved with this again?"_

The thought rings through Clyde Metro's head clear as a bell as he continues walking down the sidewalk, albeit with a very lively gymnast by his side. The boy fades in and out of paying attention, not really sure what to do on a date as his grand total before today was a resounding zero. But the boy's attention is drawn rather quickly as Makie skips in front of him with a confused look on her face, slightly lifting the boy's feathered hat from his head to examine it.

"So, why are you wearing that outfit from the play, Clyde-kun?"

Chuckling nervously, Clyde looks over at the confused girl that he is currently strolling about with as well as holding hands and works on weaving together an excuse.

"Well, Makie, to be honest…it's comfortable. I've taken a shine to it."

"Aw, Clyde-kun addressed me informally!" Makie squeals, squeezing the blonde's hand tighter and causing both of them to blush. "But anyways…even if it is comfortable, you do know that the hat kind of makes you look like a pimp, right?"

"_It's a cavalier hat! Not a pimp hat! And I'm only being informal because I'm used to it!"_ Clyde thinks to himself before another thought crosses the youth's mind. _"That's alright though. I'm doing a good thing. Otherwise, Makie would be sitting at that table depressed and alone. I'm making her happy, so I guess I'm doing a good job."_

"Plus she's cute…" Clyde mutters, crossing the line between thought and speech at an inopportune time. Sure enough Clyde finds himself nearly suffocating as he finds himself cheek to cheek with Makie via a bear hug.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Clyde-kun!" Makie beams, obviously having a better day than she was a half hour ago. "Say, I know a nice café that isn't too far from here. Let's go stop in for a bite!"

"Sure…we can…do that…" Clyde manages to wheeze out before both of the youths notice Asakura hanging on Connor and walking down the sidewalk across the street, only stopping briefly as the redhead ties a bandana on the young man's head.

"_What the hell is Connor doing? He's supposed to be with Ku Fei! He's blowing the plan…but wait a minute…He's with Kazumi. Hey, she's more of a Negi and Nodoka security threat than Ku Fei. Hope he knows what he's doing though. I wouldn't want the cute female Chinese version of Chuck Norris pissed at me, that's for sure…"_

Clyde is quickly brought out of his thoughts as his date for the day gives his arm a tug, causing the boy to nearly fall on top of the poor girl. The blonde adjusts his feet and opts to move on, slightly taken aback by the girl's little outburst of strength.

"Hey, hey! I want to change first if I'm going into a café! Makie!"

* * *

"…so after that, I told Akira that we needed to…Howell! Are you listening!?"

The speaker, a black haired girl with part of her hair tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head smacks her companion in the arm, causing the white haired boy to turn and look at her, rubbing his arm in pain as he does so. Watching on and scoffing, a man behind a countertop goes back to cleaning glasses, leaving the two to their squabble.

"Yeah, you were saying something about…hey, a beetle!"

"Howell, I didn't say anything about a beetle! You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Noting the girl's frustration, the man behind the counter decides it's time to offer some heartfelt advice to the young man as far as his romantic endeavors are concerned…well, and to get his mind off of a potential insect infestation. Mostly insect infestation deflection of course. Health inspectors tend to frown on that type of thing, after all. Tapping the albino on the shoulder, the man leans in to talk so that only Howell can hear him.

"Hey, buddy…you know, if I was your age and I had a beautiful girlfriend like that, I would focus more on her. No need to worry about this place having bugs…which it doesn't. Maybe you should buy your girl a malt. I'm sure she'd appreciate that…"

The man trails off as he notices that the albino seems to be more interested in watching behind him. Muttering under his breath, the man continues on.

"Son, you seriously have a lack of focus. That's what's wrong with you youngsters today. You don't listen to what anybody says, even if they are trying to help you…hey, pay attention!"

The man brings his arms down hard on the counter top, making the youth's eyes snap back towards him. Shaking his head and with a slight smirk, Howell offers his rebuttal.

"I'm sorry about that, but I was just wondering…where did you get that toaster? It really does get the job done, what with all that smoke and all."

"Kid, seriously. I know you're just trying to brush me off, but I'm really trying to hel…"

"Holy crap! The toaster's on fire!"

Yuna's attention to detail is enough to make the man turn his attention to the appliance in question behind him, thus confirming that yes, the toaster is indeed on fire. Yelping in response, the man quickly scurries under the counter top to search for a fire extinguisher, not really feeling like watching his livelihood burn to the ground around him. Unfortunately for the owner and the patrons, the smoke from the now totaled appliance has done it's damage and activated the fire sprinklers, causing the albino boy to yelp in fear and try to hide under the lip of the counter top.

"Howell! Are you alright!?" A concerned Yuna asks, full well knowing of Howell's fear of water. Looking around for something to help cover him, the basketball ace finds nothing and out of concern opts to cover the rest of his body with her own. A good plan in theory, but unfortunately for the girl, a couple of drops manage to get through to Howell, causing the man to unintentionally shove the kneeling Yuna to the ground as he tries to better position himself.

"Sorry Turnips! I'm fine, I'm fine!" Howell assures the girl as he slides under a nearby table for better coverage.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream, Clyde-kun!" Makie happily chirps as she licks away at the aforementioned cone in her hand. Looking on at the gymnast's chipper demeanor, Clyde can't help but crack a smile himself as he shovels some of his frozen treat into his mouth, all the while being thankful that she was nice enough to let him change out of his Observer attire.

"_You know, this isn't so bad. She's having a good time, other than the bleeding my wallet will be doing after today, I'm having a good time…plus distracting her from Negi to boot. Hell, everybody wins, I guess…"_

The faint smell of smoke, however is enough to draw Clyde out of his thoughts. Looking around for the source, the blonde shakes his head as he notices what seems to be Howell distracting the store owner from a burning toaster behind him.

"Howell's trying to get the damn place burnt down…" Clyde mutters under his breath, causing the girl across the table from him to look at him in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look over there." Clyde motions towards where Yuna and Howell are. "I'm not going to be getting my toasted club sandwich, it seems…"

Any and all thoughts Clyde has over the sandwich that never was are abruptly put on hold as water starts dripping from overhead, causing everyone in the establishment to go for cover, Clyde and Makie being no exception as they duck under their table. A few moments later, Makie shrieks in horror.

"My ice cream!" Quickly reacting, the gymnast reaches above the table, only to pull down a soggy cone. Tearing up, all Makie can respond with is, "Dang it…"

"Here you go."

Makie's tears are short lived as Clyde hands her his ice cream bowl. Grinning, the pink haired girl shoots him a thumbs up before resuming in her ice cream consumption. Satisfied with his handiwork, Clyde smirks in a victory of sorts, before a nearby thud draws his attention. Looking over to his right, the blonde notices Yuna sitting on the ground as Howell scurries away from her. Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, Clyde gets up from his hiding spot to 'defend' his friend. Knocking on the top of the table Howell is under, the albino peeks his head out from under it long enough to catch Clyde's stern gaze.

"Oh! Hello! What are you doing here?"

"Defending a friend." The blonde coldly replies as he grabs Howell by the shirt collar and drags him from under the table, causing him to yelp as water droplets hit him. Paying it no mind, Clyde drags the albino a few feet away, stopping in front of the countertop. Grabbing Howell's hair with his free hand, Clyde rears back and smashes Howell's face hard into the counter, causing him to temporarily forget about his water fear as he lies on the floor in pain, tasting the iron of his own blood from a busted lip. Deciding that the smash into the counter was a fair trade for now, the blonde turns his attention to Yuna and offers her a hand up.

"You OK, Yuna?"

* * *

Muttering profanities under his breath, Clyde rubs his still sore cheek as he walks down the streets of Mahora. Clyde's 'noble' deed apparently wasn't so noble in the eyes of Yuna, as the red handprint that is still imprinted on his left cheek will attest.

"_I don't get it…an accident? Sure, that excuse works for Howell, but when it's my case in accidentally jumping him, I don't get a free pass? I'll never understand women. That's just terrific though…Yuna hates me now I'm sure…"_

Clyde pauses for a moment before actually speaking his thoughts quietly to himself.

"…and Makie. That poor girl. I set out to make her feel better about today and I'm sure that I made her feel worse over getting in a spat about another girl…she's gotta hate me too…"

"I don't hate you, Clyde-kun."

Jumping slightly in surprise, Clyde quickly pivots around to see Makie, a half smile etched on her face. Stammering to say something for a few moments, the boy returns to silence as the gymnast puts a hand on his shoulder before asking the blonde a question.

"Clyde-kun…you like Yuna, don't you?"

Slightly sweating and blushing after Makie's accusation, Clyde quickly turns the tables on the gymnast with a question of his own.

"Well…um…you like Negi-sensei, don't you?"

"Ye…N…well, I think so." Makie manages to get out, the blush of her face dangerously close to matching the reddish pink of her hair. "I mean, I know he's only ten, but he's more mature than any ten year old I've ever known. Maybe in a couple of years…hey! No changing the subject!"

Clyde grimaces as the gymnast catches on to his diversion, taking a deep breath before responding.

"Well…let's say for the sake of argument that I do like Yuna. We could say that was ruined after today."

"Maybe not." Makie responds. "Part of the reason I came after you was to tell you that Yuna was sorry for hitting you as hard as she did. She's still mad about what you did to Howell…"

"I thought he shoved her on purpose." Clyde retorts. "How was I supposed to know that the guy was just responding to a fear of water? It's not exactly like Howell is someone I'm supposed to know everything about…wait, you said that was part of the reason. What else did you come after me for?"

"Well…I just wanted to say thank you for trying to cheer me up today. It didn't turn out the best, but I'm still happy that you tried."

Smiling, Makie tosses her arms around Clyde's neck and wraps him in an embrace, stepping back after a few moments as both of the teens are now the shade of a red crayon.

"Well…I suppose that I should get back to the dorms. I'll talk to you later, Clyde-kun."

Makie flashes a smile to the boy and makes her way back towards the dorms, leaving Clyde to his thoughts as she walks away.

"_Well, I'm happy that Makie is alright, but I still feel bad about what happened. If only there was something I could do to make it up to her…but it isn't exactly like answers are going to be falling out of the sky…"_

And as if on cue, Clyde notices a potential answer falling from the sky in the form of another blonde haired youth. Shaking his head, Clyde quickly runs to the gymnast, wraps an arm around her waist, and pulls her out of the way before the falling boy crashes into a bush that was right behind the gymnast. Smirking, Clyde releases his grip on Makie and looks down at the dazed blonde who is now in the process of picking himself out of the greenery.

"Luke Mason…" Clyde smirks as he helps the boy to his feet. "Let me guess…you and Kaede had a little bit of a falling out today?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Luke replies, picking leaves out of his hair as he does so. Chuckling and not really sure if he wants an answer, Clyde asks anyways.

"So what exactly happened anyways?"

"Well…" Luke begins, stopping as he notices a confused Makie looking at them. Motioning for Clyde to come closer, Luke whispers in the boy's ear, causing his eyes to nearly pop out of his sockets a few moments later.

"Damn! Sounds like your day could have went a little better…OK, a LOT better!" Amid his laughter, a light bulb lights up in Clyde's mind. "Say, you know what would be a good idea? You and Makie could stand to have a second chance today."

"What!? Miss Sasaki and myself?" Luke asks. "Preposterous! Miss Nagase would kill me!"

"Maybe, but consider it a practice date for the next time you see Kaede." Clyde reasons before putting an arm around Makie. "And besides, you wouldn't want to see Makie here feel unwanted or anything. Believe me, you really don't want to hurt her feelings."

Although he is smiling, Luke can definitely sense the sternness coming from Clyde from his voice, and deciding that it is in his best interests to do what Clyde suggests, nods in agreement.

"Er…it would be my pleasure, Miss Sasaki!" Luke replies, shooting a glare at a now beaming Clyde when Makie isn't looking. "Shall we be off?"

"Okay!" Makie cheers, happy that her day on the town isn't quite over yet. "Thank you, Clyde-kun! You sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah! Never better!" Clyde replies, putting a hand up to wave to the duo. "You two kids have fun!"

"All right! See you later, Clyde-kun!" Makie smiles, clinging to Luke's arm as the duo walks away.

"Yeah, thanks a million, Clyde!" Luke shouts out, causing Clyde to chuckle as he picks up on the sarcasm in the knight's voice. As Clyde watches the two teens grow smaller and smaller, the blonde adjusts his hat and walks back towards the dorms, only to crash into someone behind him. Staggering backwards, Clyde hears a girl groan in pain, and with Clyde being the chivalrous son of a gun that he is, he wraps an arm around the unseen girl and pulls her down on top of him as he goes backwards, apparently figuring that only one of them should be eating the concrete with their body today. Grimacing in pain, the blonde opens his eyes to see a girl with brown hair smirking at him.

"Thanks for the save, Clyde." Chizuru beams as she picks herself up off of the fallen teen. "Awfully chivalrous of you."

"N…No problem, Chizuru." Clyde stammers, picking himself up as well. "So, um, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing too much." The beauty replies, stretching her arms out behind her head. "Just going out for a walk. Kotaro-kun and Natsumi-chan are out window shopping. It's so nice to see siblings getting along, isn't it?"

Clyde scoffs at the notion of the two being siblings, full well knowing that they most certainly aren't. The blonde's chuckles come to an abrupt in, however, as he feels a bit of unease from the look that Chizuru is shooting him. Deciding it would be best to stop laughing over the little white lie, Clyde presses the conversation on in a different way.

"Well…since you aren't doing anything, you want to maybe hang out?"

"My my…is Clyde asking me out?" Chizuru chuckles as the blonde's eyes nearly shoot out of his head.

"Well…um…maybe…" Clyde stumbles over his words, not really being helped by the brown haired girl's wardrobe of a white tank top and dark blue skirt. Giggling, Chizuru gives the youth a nudge. Snapping out of his stupor, the boy looks around, his idea for the day coming from the first thing he sees.

"Skating?" Clyde fires off, watching as a young girl roller skates along the sidewalk. Whether skating was what Clyde was going to suggest or not the world will never know, as Chizuru rolls with the idea, smirking as she grabs Clyde's arm.

"Sounds like fun! Let's go to the rink, shall we?"

"Sure…" Clyde stammers out, letting himself get pulled down the sidewalk by the brown haired girl, a simple thought running through his head.

"_Me plus girls wearing tank tops equals pain and humiliation…hoo boy."_

* * *

"You know, I haven't done this for a long time." Clyde states as he laces up his roller blades. "Last time I did this was…heck I can't even remember. Maybe my sister would. She's got the better memory."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Chizuru retorts, finishing up with her own blades. "How old is she?"

"Fifteen. We're twins."

"Aw, that had to be fun growing up." Chizuru gushes as she stands up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Fun…yeah, we'll go with that." Clyde responds as he puts his shoes into a locker. "Even though we're twins, she acts like I'm a child, all because she was born a few minutes earl…"

Clyde trails off from his dialogue about his upbringing long enough to notice Chizuru leaning against the lockers, surrounded on the other three sides by teenage boys who couldn't be much older than the girl or her blonde friend. The boy standing in front of Chizuru laughs as he looks over at the dumbfounded Clyde, running his hand through his mohawk before addressing him.

"You can go ahead and shove off, wimp. A lady this fine has no business hanging out with a scrub like you."

"Yeah, you heard him!" The second boy replies, short and portly with spiked blue hair. "Get lost!"

"We would hate to see you get hurt." The third youth adds, tall and lanky with a brown mop top hairstyle. "…but accidents happen."

"…That's interesting guys." Clyde scoffs as he eases his way towards the antagonizing trio. "But before you three start shooting off threats, maybe you should do something more productive. Like teaching the fat Sonic the Hedgehog wannabe how to breathe through his nose."

The insult garners a laugh from the lanky mop top, but a snarl from the mohawked leader, who promptly shoves Clyde down hard, laughing as the boy tries in vain to keep from slipping to the floor. After exchanging high fives with his chuckling friends, the ringleader turns his attention back to Chizuru, who is covering her mouth with her hand after calling out for the falling blonde.

"Clyde, huh?" Mohawk sneers, refocusing on his fallen rival. "Well Clyde, don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of your old lady for ya! Ha ha ha!"

Clyde curses under his breath, reaching into his pocket with his right hand and fumbling about, a smirk coming across his face as he finds the small piece of vine he was searching for. Before the mage can do anything with it however, he feels a rumbling nearby and an unease in his stomach. Focusing his attention towards the bullying youths, he is surprised to see Chizuru leaning against the lockers nonchalantly, the trio of troublemakers in a daze leaning on the barrier wall between the personal lockers and the skating rink.

"Chizuru, what did you do to them?" An astonished Clyde asks, trying his hardest to come up with an answer himself.

"What do you mean?" Chizuru asks innocently, the grin on her face making it clear that the brown haired beauty probably knows more than she is letting on. "Come on, it's a couples skate."

Before Clyde has a chance to respond, he finds himself being pulled out onto the rink with Chizuru, the girl only releasing her grip to move her hand from Clyde's forearm to his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry about those punks back there." Clyde replies as he looks down at the wooden rink. "I should have done something other than being a smartass."

"Oh, that kind of stuff happens all the time. Don't worry too much." Chizuru assures the blonde before putting a finger to her chin. "I wonder why though…"

"_Maybe because you're drop dead gorgeous?"_ Clyde offers up in his mind before mentally slapping himself. _"Stop thinking like that! You're just two friends having a good time. Nothing romantic about that. Not at all…eh?"_

Clyde is snapped out of his thoughts as he feels Chizuru move his hair from his ear and whisper something to him that opens up a whole new batch of things for Clyde's mind to process.

"Besides, if there was any danger, I'd have a wizard to protect me, wouldn't I?"

"W…Wizard?" Clyde nervously replies, sweating and laughing nervously all the while. "Do you have a tattoo of Harry Potter or something?"

Chizuru chuckles and shakes her head, causing the skating blonde to nearly crash into a pair of younger kids in front of him as thoughts of a future life as an ermine come to mind.

"Come on now. I took care of Kotaro who was originally a dog, I got into an argument with an old man with a glowing mouth, I even tried to take Kotaro's ears and tail off, but couldn't seeing as how it isn't a costume." Chizuru chuckles before continuing. "I'm not an airhead, after all."

"Chizuru…" Clyde mutters under his breath as he tries to figure out how to weasel out of his current predicament. However, before he can respond with anything, the brown haired girl puts a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything about it to anybody." Chizuru responds, putting Clyde at ease at least a little bit. "I'm pretty sure that other people knowing that would cause a mess for you. Friends don't do that to friends."

"…Thanks. It really means a lot to me."

* * *

The rest of the time at the skating rink is rather uneventful…well, as uneventful as it can be when one's big magic secret is brought up, anyways. After a couple more hours of skating and talking, the duo makes their way back to the dorms, opting to finish off the day with a pizza and hopefully a good movie somewhere on the television…

"Wow…this movie is absolutely terrible:" Clyde mutters, wondering how him and Chizuru wound up watching what appears to be a grade B slasher flick. "About as terrible as the first part of my day turned out anyways…"

"Now, now, don't be so hard on yourself Clyde." Chizuru assures the blonde. "You did what you thought was right. I feel a little bad for Howell, but you were just acting on what you thought was him assaulting her. And from what we saw walking back to the dorms, Makie seemed to be having a good time with Luke."

"Yeah, I guess, but…"

"There's no point in worrying about the past. Whatever is meant to happen will happen. You just have to go with the flow…besides, I do know there's one girl that likes you."

"Hmm?" Clyde perks up, taking his eyes off the crappy "horror" movie long enough to give the brown haired girl his full attention. "Who would be interested in me?"

"Well…" Chizuru starts, rubbing her chin with her hand before giving a description. "She has longer hair and likes children."

"…Ayaka's in love with me?" Clyde blinks in surprise.

"Not quite."

"Hmm…Misa, isn't it? She already has a boyfriend though, right? Wow, her Valentine's Day must have really sucked."

"You're still a little cold." Chizuru chuckles as she drapes an arm over Clyde's neck. "Let me give you another hint."

And with those six words, Chizuru inches closer to Clyde causing the blonde to slightly move back in shock. Chuckling, the limpness in the girl's draping arm is all but gone as her face inches ever closer to Clyde's. Finally, after what feels like hours to Clyde but what is probably only five seconds, Chizuru and Clyde's lips connect. After a few moments, Chizuru lets go of the boy, who is only able to blink in shock at the moment.

"You don't need another hint, do you?" Chizuru coyly asks. "There really isn't too much more I could do."

"No…no…I think you made your point." Clyde manages to respond. "Um…well, I like you too, Chizuru…or should it be Chizuru-chan now?"

"Chizuru is just fine with me." The girl replies as she repositions herself on the couch, leaning her head on Clyde's shoulder. The two sit there for a few moments before Clyde breaks the silence between the two, probably not in the most romantic way.

"Hey, there's the second good thing that happened today! The slasher junker is over. This night just gets better and better."

"It sure does, Clyde…"

* * *

Yawning and stretching her arms in exhaustion, Ayaka Yukihiro stumbles her way through the door way to the dorm. Nearly tripping over her heel wearing feet, Ayaka regains her balance by grabbing onto the kitchen counter. As the girl shakes her head over her clumsiness, she looks up at the clock and shakes her head again due to what she sees.

"One in the morning…" Ayaka grumbles, yawning ever so slightly as she does so. "I really wasn't planning to stay out that late, but that dance in the main plaza was fun…who would've thought that Hiro was such a good dancer?"

Ayaka smiles and holds the necklace the aforementioned man gave her in her hand, relishing the memory. The girl's bliss is short lived though as she lets go of the necklace and puts her hand down, right into a half eaten pizza. With any and all romantic thoughts fizzling out plus the late hour, Ayaka's first instinct is to find the perpetrator and chew them a new one for not picking up after themselves.

"_Probably Clyde-san…certainly he's old enough to be able to pick up after himself, right?"_

A quick scan of the room reveals something that had previously evaded her fatigued mind when she first came in: that being Clyde sitting on the couch, watching the television. Cracking her non-pizza covered fist, Ayaka storms towards the couch, ready to give the boy a rather unpleasant piece of her mind.

"Clyde-san, we need to ha…"

Ayaka trails off as she gets closer to the couch, stopping her rant before it even begins when she sees that the boy is sound asleep. While not much of a shock to Ayaka to see Clyde fall asleep while watching TV, Chizuru's head on his shoulder and sawing logs as well certainly is. Rather than an angry rant about better housekeeping, Ayaka chuckles to herself and walks in front of the couch, turning off the TV and putting a blanket over the two. Her good deed done, the rep makes her way towards her room.

"_I suppose I can let Clyde slide on the whole pizza thing this time. I'm just glad to see that Chizuru had a nice Valentine's Day like Natsumi and I did…although why she would want to spend the day with her brother I'll never understand…"_

* * *

**The Stat Line:** Started 7/10/08, Completed 7/22/08

**The Follow Up:** Well, I do think that hell has frozen over, as Clyde has been handed a happy ending by me for once. As for you Makie fans that think that Clyde was kind of cold to her, have no fear, as Midnight's Workshop is going to be taking a look at what would happen between Clyde and Makie in the very near future. Um, once again, happy late Valentine's Day…or would it be early Valentine's Day? Hmm…

_-Midnight_


	7. Chapter 7

**E/N:** Ladies and gentlemen, for your viewing pleasure, Tsutomu Teruko's OV contribution. Now to get Serac and Masa...

* * *

**Operation Valentine: Howell's Story "Another Round"**

Today's subject is "Love".

There are many things that the child Howell Fitzwilliam loves. He loves big things and loud things and songs that go _Bye, byyyyye Miss A-mer-i-can Pie_. He loves being treated nicely and going outside. He loves it when people do the things that he loves. And he loves Yuuna, too.

Which brings us to the beginning of our examination of "Love", one sunny morning on February 14.

"Are you going somewhere?"

We join one Professor Akashi, a teacher of an ambiguous field currently tenured at Mahora Academy, together with his new roommate/pet/nuisance, a rather lackadaisical fellow named Howell J. Fitzwilliam. The scene is the kitchen, where the Professor is currently taking breakfast and reading the paper, while Howell puts on his coat.

"I am," the albino boy remarks, adjusting his tie. "As it happens, I have a date today."

Rather uninterested, the Professor gives him a mild grunt. "Is that so."

"Yuppers," Howell responds pleasantly. "With Yuuna. How's the eggs and B?"

However, at the mention of his daughter in conjugation with Howell and dating, the Professor quite forgets said eggs and B altogether, crumples his newspaper and looks up. "WHAT did you say, Howell?"

He repeats, "I have a date with Yuuna today. They said to take her to get ice cream or something."

"You?"

Now, a bit of backstory here might be necessary, as no doubt you peevish readers are once again clamoring with the questions and comments and read and review plz:

The current living arrangement of the Professor and the Howell relies on the rather strained relationship between the two of them. The reason for the straining, and for the arrangement, is the matter of the Professor's only daughter, Yuuna. As it would happen, when the wayward Howell first wandered onto Mahora soil he happened upon Yuuna, who being a girl far too easygoing for her own good and since, well, everyone else was doing it at the time, decided to invite the mangy hobo to stay in her dormitory.

It was quite the pleasant arrangement, until Daddy came home from his business trip and called Yuuna to invite her to dinner and was instead greeted by a strange, unfamiliar, _male thing_.

BUSTED with a capital BUSTED.

After chasing Howell out into the snow and sitting Yuuna down and giving her a stern talk about birds and bees, the problem of Where Does Howell Go arose. The Professor and Yuuna searched long and hard for a place for the guy, but without avail, and so, to Yuuna's delight and the Professor's dismay, the only thing to do was to leave him in Daddy's care.

The two do their best to tolerate each other, though each are of the opinion that the other is horning in on their relationship with Yuuna and tend to view each other with muted contempt, while being sent seething at the thought of the other spending time with her and excluding him.

Today is no exception.

"And WHO gave you permission to do something like that?" demands the Professor.

Howell blinks. "Well, Negi set it up… and the ice cream was Connor's idea. I thought it was a keen idea."

The Professor's bloodlust is beginning to show now. "You're a million years ahead of yourself, boy… Someone like you could only dream of having the perseverance to make my daughter happy!"

"Don't worry, I wrote up a full schedule," Howell responds cheerfully, producing a notebook out of no where. "I gave it quite a lot of thought and I'm sure we'll all have lots of fun."

"Oh, you will, will you?" the Professor snatches the book and flips it open to the first page, where, indeed, HOWELL'S OPERATION VALENTINE DAY PLAN VERY IMPORTANT!! is scrawled. The VERY IMPORTANT DAY PLAN, as it happens, reads like so:

10:00- Go to ice cream parlor.

10:05- Eat ice cream

10:06- Still eating ice cream

10:10- Ditto

10:16- As above, but more so

10:30- Done eating ice cream!! Leave ice cream parlor and go outside!

10:37- Feed pigeons outside the ice cream parlor!

10:50- First Kiss (crude approximation of a heart drawn here)

11:00- Go to see a film at the theatre. Film sucks so spend hours making out (heart)

13:00- Lunch!

14:30- Go to museum and look at things. Is boring so have sex in restroom instead (heart)

15:50- Stroll in the park. Find secluded place with park bench and have sex (heart)

17:11- Go to planetarium. Planetariums suck though so have sex standing up against window instead

19:00- Dinner!

21:00- Go home and do it some more (heart)

The Professor lowers the notebook and turns his gaze onto the blissfully smiling Howell.

"I don't know a lot about dates," he says, "So I did a lot of research!"

"What kind of research?"

Howell beams. "I went to Mr. Albert Chamomile the Mahora dating expert and gave him 1500Y to get his expert advice! I don't know about some of that stuff, though. Mr. Chamomile says that 'against the window' is a popular position for girls of Yuuna's build, but I should think she'd get pretty cold so I thought I'd pack a scarf, you see…"

The Professor rewards him for his efforts by getting out of his chair, going up to him and breaking his neck into a 90-degree angle with his bare hands.

BAD END NO. 49

-Try no to continue!

* * *

"Well," Howell reasons to himself, "I shall need to think of a way to keep Professor Akashi from maiming me so I can go on a date with Yuuna to keep her from molesting young Negi."

He gives the predicament some serious thought, and then hits upon it: Of course! The solution is so simple! The only true way to keep a body from crashing someone's date is to find THEM a date! Isn't that why we're all here today, after all?

Feeling very proud of himself, Howell at once turns to the telephone and begins punching in numbers.

"Oh, good morning, Donnet McGuinness! Oh? H-hello? Oh, it seems you're an answering machine! Why hello! I was just wondering…"

* * *

"It's not every day you ask me out like this," Professor Akashi remarks. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I suppose I felt a little bad for you, all alone on Valentine's Day," says the blonde woman with a smile. "An absentminded professor like you could use a walk down memory lane every so often, am I right?"

"I guess so."

Still, Donnet wonders just who it was who asked her to meet up with the Professor today… that's awfully suspicious.

Howell watches the two disappear down the sidewalk gleefully. "JUST AS PLANNED."

Just then, his memetic reveling is interrupted by one Kataragi, a fellow in a smoky black suit with shades and a dark goatee, who appears from behind a telephone pole to glare at the happy couple retreating into the distance.

"Curse you, cruel fate," he snarls to himself, "Donnet McGuinness was going to spend Valentine's Day with me, Kataragi, after I mysteriously fell in love with her offscreen upon glimpsing her for five minutes at a distance of 200 feet away! I have half a mind to go up there and CRASH THAT DATE!"

Unbeknownst to the unsurnamed mage, however, he is also being watched by a woman with long hair and glasses: Touko Kuzunoha. "Kataragi, you philanderer," she hisses between her teeth, "How dare you become attracted to a random female character you've never interacted with? Oh, I'll show him, I'll step in and break up his date!"

This is much to the detriment of Touko's boyfriend, Mr. Not Appearing In This Oneshot. "Oh, Touko… I know that I've never had a real appearance and have never been named, but is that a reason to start pursuing some guy solely because you've been in scenes with each other? Well then, I'll sabotage your date and TAKE you back!"

He says this, however, not seeing the Rhythmic Gymnastics coach, Ninomiya, standing mere feet away from him and watching him forlornly! "Touko Kuzunoha's boyfriend… if I were to somehow ruin your date today, would you notice the feelings I have for you?"

Nor does she notice Seruhiko The Strongest Assistant Teacher watching her from a rooftop. "Ms. Ninomiya, who has the same hairstyle as me… although we have so much in common, you continue to spurn me in favor of a man who loves another AND has never appeared or been named?"

Professor Nitta watches him soliloquize grimly. "Should I tell him that he and Ninomiya are actually long-lost twins as evidenced by their identical hairstyles? …No, I'll just ruin their date!"

Howell looks all down the street and feels the collective jealousy and rage ebbing down towards him. "I think I need to make some phone calls," he decides at last.

* * *

Howell doesn't love people who act angry with him. He does love making phone calls. And of course, there is also someone who Howell loves even when she is angry.

* * *

Yuuna looks hard in the mirror and wonders if her ponytail would really look better on the other side. After all, it's Valentine's Day and she wants to look her best for Operation: Rape Negi. But still, she's redone her hair about fifteen times; at this rate she's only going to get around to the Operation in December, and only a real twit would sit on her obligations that long!

She's just about to embark when there's a knock at the door.

"Yuuna, my little fish!" Howell greets her enthusiastically. "Let's date!"

She throws her arms up. "Heck yeah!"

The two pointlessly happy people stand there a minute… being pointlessly happy, until Howell asks, "Are you by yourself? Did everyone else already leave?"

"Yeah," says the basketballer. "Akira got picked up this morning by this weird Black Swan who said he was recruiting people for his Epic Harem of DARKNESS or something."

"Well, I'll be. Isn't that something?" Howell responds to this colloquially.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

With a smile, the red-eyed boy holds out his arm to her and says, "Then I suppose it's just you and I, Yuuna. Shall we be off?"

* * *

Yuuna is little and fast and loud and is nice to Howell, even if she does get cross with him at times. She does all the things that Howell really loves. Thus: he loves her a lot.

* * *

_The Scene: A downtown Mahora ice cream parlor with high air conditioning and tall, cold metal chairs with round seats. YUUNA and HOWELL sit at a table, having ice cream. YUUNA is speaking, but HOWELL doesn't seem to be paying much attention and instead watches an invisible beetle scuttle over the stage. To the back there is A MAN washing dishes._

YUUNA: ...so after that, I told Akira that we needed to…Howell! Are you listening!?

_(She smacks HOWELL on the arm.)_

HOWELL: Yeah, you were saying something about… hey, a beetle!

YUUNA: Howell, I didn't say anything about a beetle! You weren't paying attention, were you?

THE MAN: (_seeing HOWELL's predicament)_ Hey, buddy...you know, if I was your age and I had a beautiful girlfriend like that, I would focus more on her. No need to worry about this place having bugs… _(quickly)_ which it doesn't. Maybe you should buy your girl a malt. I'm sure she'd appreciate that... _(HOWELL ignores him. He goes on, muttering.)_ Son, you seriously have a lack of focus. That's what's wrong with you youngsters today. You don't listen to what anybody says, even if they are trying to help you...hey, pay attention!

_(THE MAN slams his hands down and HOWELL looks up, surprised for a moment, then regains his composure.)_

HOWELL: _(smugly)_ I'm sorry about that, but I was just wondering...where did you get that toaster? It really does get the job done, what with all that smoke and all.

THE MAN: Kid, seriously. I know you're just trying to brush me off, but I'm really trying to hel…

YUUNA: Holy crap! The toaster's on fire!

_(Pandemonium reigns. THE MAN hurries off stage right to fetch the toaster offstage. As he disappears, the fire sprinklers turn on, and with a yell HOWELL ducks for cover.)_

YUUNA: _(covering him)_ Howell! Are you all right?

_(HOWELL, in a moment of panic, shoves YUUNA over as he scrambles aside. Cut lights. Enter CLYDE, unseen.)_

HOWELL: Oh, hello. What are you doing here?

CLYDE: Defending a friend.

_(A collision can be heard.)_

CLYDE: You okay, Yuuna?

* * *

It's not like Clyde and Howell ever talk. Not really, anyway.

It wasn't so long after Clyde and Yuuna first met that she found Howell in the woods and took him in. Clyde expressed his disapproval when Yuuna came bragging about it to him, but she insisted that he worried too much. Still, he didn't like it.

If you were to say he's jealous, maybe he is. It just doesn't sit right with him, seeing Yuuna lead that guy around like her new best friend, doting on him like some sort of little pet. Especially since the guy in question is so creepy. Even without being a mage, he'd be able to see that there's something wrong with Howell, what with the general idiocy and the mood swings and the fact that _she found him knocked out in the woods for chrissakes._

Suffice to say, Clyde usually tries to avoid Yuuna's new little friend when he can. However, there are some things he can't ignore. For instance, he's not going to stay seated if Monochrome Boy is treating Yuuna in an un-gentlemanly manner.

And he's certainly not going to sit still if he hits her.

He tries not to waste too much time smashing the guy over, just slamming him into the counter once or twice, and then turns to Yuuna right away. It's a good thing he and Makie happened to be at the parlor at this time…

He holds his hand out to his friend, asking, "You okay, Yuuna?" He is then met in the chin with Yuuna Katon: Don't Bully Howell no Jutsu! Believe it!

"What's the big idea, Clyde-kun!?" she demands, standing victorious over him. "Quit picking on Howell!"

"What? Hey, that's _my_ line!" Clyde protests. "I'm not the one doing the 'picking on' here!"

She blinks. "Wuh. Well, I'm certainly not picking on you. This is righteous anger, here."

"I mean THAT GUY!"

Yuuna follows his accusing finger pointed at the once-again-very-dead Howell, and laughs riotously. "What? Oh, come on, ya big loser, that was an accident! An accident." She then takes to snuggling the corpse's head, fondly crooning, "Isn't that right, Howell? It was just a great big accident, wasn't it? Wasn't it? 'cause you're such a big scaredy cat, oh yes you are, YES YOU ARE! Awww, good boy…"

Um, is that thing seriously her dog?

"Well," Clyde retorts, "Maybe it was just an _accident_ that my fist hit his sorry face?"

"Nah," Yuuna shoots this possibility down. "You're just a jerk."

"YUUNA, I've had it up to here with—"

Makie makes her appearance now, intervening cleanly. "Clyde-kun! Are you okay? MAH! Your face! What happened!"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Clyde grumbles, and gets up. "You know what? Just forget it. You just go do whatever you want and I'll stay out of it. Would you like that?"

Yuuna starts to realize that she probably did something wrong now. "Um… wait up, Clyde-kun…"

In a deep funk, Clyde stalks off, waving to his would-be date tiredly. "Come on, Makie, let's get going."

"Okie dokie smokie!" she salutes and skips after him, energetic as ever.

Yuuna sees this and begins to put pieces together in her mind. "Eh? Clyde-kun, you're… with Makie today?"

Of course he's too distracted to answer this, and the two exit the shop with the chime of the door, leaving Yuuna deeply suspicious and consternated. Meanwhile, Howell finally manages to revive, coming to the conclusion that he does not love Clyde. At all.

"I live!" he declares, sitting aright again and throwing his arms in the air. Then, spying Yuuna and seeing her distraction, he asks, "Oh, Yuuna, are you quite all right?"

"Yeah," she says, a little vapidly, "Just kinda like… huh?"

"You're confused!" Howell translates for her.

"Exactly!"

A moment of mutual understanding is spent. Then they are approached by the very exhausted man behind the counter—and it's not even lunchtime yet!—who politely asks them to leave while he salvages his store.

Thus, Yuuna and Howell find themselves cast out into the streets once again, damp and disgruntled.

"Man! I never got to finish my ice cream!" Yuuna's first reaction is to pitch a fit. "Stinkin' manager guy!"

"What do we do now?" Howell wonders.

Yuuna considers this. "Well," she says, "Let's walk down this street!"

"That is a good idea!"

And walk down the street they do! Such glorious walking down of the street has never been seen, no, nor never shall be seen in Mahora Academy for many a year.

And as they walk, they think.

Howell thinks, _I don't love Clyde Metro at all. He's angry and hits people. I'll have to be wary about him in the future. After all, he is an American. He may carry a Bowie knife with him everywhere he goes… I should try to keep Yuuna away from him, too._

_Because if Yuuna got hurt, what would I do?_

Yuuna, meanwhile, is thinking, _Well, I had totally no idea that Clyde-kun was into Makie. And I thought that Makie liked Negi-kun! Man, I am so confused! And what's with him acting all weird and mean back there, huh? When did all this happen?! Did I miss something!? I don't get it. This is bugging me…!_

_Wait, why IS this bugging me so much?_

Just then, the two come upon something strange.

"Oh?" Howell scrutinizes it, "What is this?"

They've come upon the front gates of a strange land. It is bright and loud and busy. Above it, a long roller coaster track like a dragon rears, but is still dwarfed by the enormous, majestic ferris wheel slowly turning behind it. The sky is full of color and slowly ascending balloons.

"It's Magical Land!" Yuuna exclaims at once, then double takes, "What the—we WALKED here? We should sign up for the Strolling Club…"

"Tell me," Howell inquires, "What exactly is Magical Land? We didn't just walk into a dimensional portal, did we?"

"Non, non, Howell!" the girl next to him chides him, then explains, "Magical Land is a theme park. It just opened up a month ago and I don't know if it's any good, but everyone says it's really fun! It's got this song that goes _Magi-magi-magical_, and it's got these big blob mascot things called Phlegm-kun and they're really cute!" This, naturally, segues into: "Let's go inside!"

Howell, who doesn't get it, agrees. "Well, that sounds like fun!"

After waiting an eternity in line and signing away their mortal souls at the admissions counter, the two finally arrive in the nebulous Magical Land!

"Woooow!" Yuuna absorbs the furor inside with exultation. "Look at all the people! This is so cool!"

"It certainly is big and loud and fast," remarks Howell, enraptured.

Yuuna grabs his arm and begins hauling him deeper into the abyss of happiness. "Come on, let's get going! I wanna do stuff!"

Howell follows her frenetic pace as best he can. It's interesting having her hold his arm. She's wearing a fluffy coat and it feels soft on his wrist, and she feels nice and squishy. Howell resolves that he loves having his arm held.

The first stop for the two is a shooting gallery, which Yuuna blazes towards the minute her eye catches sight of it. "Wow!" she exclaims. "Wow, wow, wow!"

"Have I got a customer, little missy?" laughs the guy behind the counter. "Step right up and give it a try!" Then, aside, he mutters, "Ho, ho! Little do they know, but I this is a corrupt shooting gallery and everything is rigged against them! Heh, heh, heh."

Yuuna, all starry-eyed, pushes Howell forward with a bark of, "Howell! Get me something!"

"Oh, all right," Howell says, accepting the rifle from the corrupt rigged shooting gallery guy.

"Okay, I want… hmm… that one!" Yuuna points at an otter stuffy with a lazy eye, but Howell is currently entertaining himself by shooting a cork bullet at the evil corrupt nefarious shooting gallery guy. "HOWELL!"

He looks at her blankly, and with an exasperated sigh, Yuuna snatches the rifle away. "Okay, I'll get something for YOU, then."

"Give it your best shot!" heartily chuckles the horrible awful no-good very bad shooting gallery guy. And, "Heh, heh! It will never work, because this shooting gallery is RIGGED!"

Yuuna aims her rifle, letting it drift over the line of unharvested treasure. Then, POP-POP-POP-POP! With a force ripping the prizes off of their bolts, she shoots! Deranged otters and various doodads fill the air! Yuuna, calm as can be, blows the smoke off the rifle. Howell claps. The evil gallery guy gawks.

It was as if I were seeing a ghost, he writes later in his memoirs (The Evil Shooting Gallery Guy In His Own Words, by the Evil Shooting Gallery Guy, Dokusensha Ltd.) Like the ghost of the legendary lady sharpshooter Annie Oakley had returned to earth and was righting wrong and shooting holes in inanimate objects once again. Yes, in that instant I knew that I was beholding an event beyond the normal, and my soul shook. –The Evil Shooting Gallery Guy, February 14

"Wow," laughs Howell as Yuuna collects her prizes. "You're very good at this, Yuuna!"

"I guess so."

"Like a real shooter!" he continues to enthuse. "Like an outlaw! Like… Charles Manson!"

"I-I don't want to be like that!!"

"P-please," gasps the now-not-so-evil and more pathetic shooting gallery guy. "Just… go…"

* * *

Howell loves shooting galleries. He loves risky things and unexpected things. But he especially loves it when Yuuna wins and is happy.

* * *

Howell points. "So, what is that thing?"

"That?" Yuuna laughs. "That's the legendary Ferris wheel!"

"It's legendary even though the park just opened really recently?"

"Yuppers! Legend has it that if you confess your love to someone at the very tippy top of the Ferris wheel, you'll become a couple!"

Howell says, "I think I've heard this legend before…"

"We call it the World Ferris Wheel!" Yuuna exclaims.

The albino man nods, understanding. "Oh, I see! Mahora is a place full of magic and mystery."

"Yeah. I oughtta show you the World Locker Room sometime. They say if you confess your love in front of the World Locker Room, you'll definitely become a couple! Oh, and the World Bus Stop, World Diner, World Manhole, World Fire Hydrant, World Curb, World Water Fountain, World Crossroads and World Bookstore!" Yuuna says excitedly.

Howell smiles. "I'd like that."

"Also, the World Ferris Wheel is a big meeting point for people coming to Magical Land on dates, 'cause it's so big. And that is your Magical Land lesson for today."

"You sure are knowledgeable about Magical Land," the albino remarks, admiringly.

Yuuna puffs out her chest and declares, "I read it all in this pamphlet!"

"…I see."

"Well, enough of that," Yuuna grabs his hands again and says, "Let's go do something fun!"

* * *

Yuuna loves fun things more than anything in the world, it seems. Howell likes them, too. It's nice to love the same things as someone you love.

And the park is fun. Howell soon realizes that he loves the roller coaster and loves the giant swing and loves the sidewalks and the pigeons. And Yuuna.

He'd always heard Yuuna and people talk about going on dates and things, but he hadn't imagined they'd be so fun. This must be why everyone always talks about them like they're such good things and why everyone is looking out for boyfriends. Dates are fun. Being in love is fun. Love is a fun, happy feeling!

* * *

"That was AWESOME!" Yuuna declares, upon leaving the Gut Smasher for the third time this afternoon.

"Nothing like having your guts smashed to fill your day with happiness!" a very chipper Howell agrees.

Now sufficiently free of all guts, the two begin to seek out some other way to destroy themselves, but are intercepted by none other than a trio of cheerleaders.

"Yuuna!" they give their usual bellow of greeting, then spot Howell.

"Who's that?" Sakurako demands.

Misa adds, "Your boyfriend!?"

"N-no way!" Yuuna retorts, going red. "Howell is just my gigolo! Right, Howell?"

He gives an OK sign with his fingers and is done with it.

"How is that any better?" Madoka asks incredulously.

Yuuna crosses her arms and explains haughtily, "I'm afraid of commitment!"

With a sigh, Misa pats her on the head and mumbles, "I can't tell whether you're serious or not, but…"

"And I thought you were too busy with your Electra Complex to bother with real boys," Sakurako points out.

Yuuna gives her the thumb's-up. "Don'cha worry! Daddy's my bride. Howell's just the secret mistress."

"That's SICK!" cries Madoka.

Misa mumbles, "Geez, how come everyone's getting a boyfriend all of a sudden? I don't feel special anymore…"

"Yeah," Sakurako agrees. "Even Negi-kun and Makie and people…"

Yuuna blinks. "Makie?"

Misa nods and says, "Yeah, I think we just saw her with Clyde-kun a while ago! We might not have, though."

"With Clyde-kun? You mean they're here?" asks Yuuna.

"They were," says Madoka, "I don't know where they are now."

Sakurako moans, "Lucky Pink! Landed a good one… I'm jealous! How the heck did someone like her manage that, huh?"

"I never even noticed…" mumbled Yuuna.

"Well, she's pretty dumb, and Clyde-kun is pretty dumb, so they've got a lot in common," Misa reasoned. "Maybe they have the same idiot hobbies."

Yuuna asks, "You think Clyde-kun might like gymnastics and Makie might actually like gardening?"

"Well, they do other stuff, right?" Madoka said. "Makie likes cute things. Maybe they bonded over bunnies or something. What does Clyde-kun like?"

"Hitting people," Howell suggests, earning him an incredulous stare from all present. Hastily, he adds in explanation, "He is American."

The cheerleaders nod slowly. "Ooooohhhh. Yeah..."

"What does being American have to do with it!?" Yuuna demands, very distressed. Aside from gardening and saving the day and stuff, she doesn't know much about what Clyde does. When they talk it's usually Yuuna who talks about herself the most and Clyde who listens. She knows, she begins to realize, hardly anything about her friend (friend, friend) and, somehow, that upsets her.

Meanwhile, the Cheerleaders are giving Howell a good interrogation, beginning with, "And hey, who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Howell J. Fitzwilliam, but the people I really like call me Howell," he says cheerily.

Madoka asks, "Do you go to school here?"

"I go to the school sometimes, yes."

Misa scrutinizes his face closely, and asks, "Soooo, then, what exactly is your relationship with Yuuna?"

He beams. "I love her!"

This effectively blows the cheerleaders away with the force of a nuclear bomb, mushroom cloud and all. "WHOOOOOOOAHHHH!!!"

"YUUNA! You lucky thing!" Sakurako exclaims with a sob for her ill fate. "How could you? I thought you were my friend!"

Yuuna looks up sullenly, having been lost in angst during the entire exchange. "…whut."

"She wasn't even paying attention!" laments Madoka. "Yuuna…!"

"We won't forgive you for this! Come on, girls!" Misa snaps, and the trio stampede off into the distance while Howell waves cheerily after them with a "Cheerio, ladies!"

Eventually he turns back to Yuuna, as she becomes oriented to her situation again. "Are you all right?" he asks. "You look unhappy."

"Me? Uh, no, I'm cool! I'm rarin' to go! Come on, Howell!" Yuuna punches the air and takes off again. "There's gonna be fireworks later, so let's try and scope out a good place to watch 'em!"

"Okay…" Howell says and follows. Follows as best he can, anyway, before he suddenly finds himself faced with a sudden deluge of humanity. He stands still to allow the crowd to pass, but Yuuna doesn't, and before he knows it he can hardly see her anymore. "Yuuna, please wait while I—Yuuna!" he tries to shout, but alas, he is unheard, and is left standing among the pulsating throng.

Quickly he pushes himself free of the crowd and stumbles out onto the path, but Yuuna is no where to be seen. He tries to remember which direction she went in. He fails.

So he picks a random direction and runs it. There are people everywhere, but no Yuuna. There are also pigeons, but no Yuuna. He picks another direction to search, but he's fairly certain she didn't go this way. And he can't even find the spot they were originally…

As Howell comes to a stop by a water fountain, the thought of "what if I never find her?" crosses his mind. Well, he can leave and walk home, for sure. But what about Yuuna? What if he leaves, and Yuuna is left searching for him, lost and alone? What if Yuuna is scared?

Who knows what could be happening to her at this moment, somewhere in the park!? Howell grabs his head at the thought, horrified. What if Yuuna is sad? Oh no, what if she is crying?! She could be hurt! Someone could knock into her! Guys could hit on her! She could eat something bad!

Or worst—worst, what if she's run into that maniac American, Clyde?! The cheerleaders warned them that he could still be loose somewhere in the park… what if he found Yuuna before Howell did?! He might bully her! He might _hit_ her!

Well, not if Howell could help it! If that guy even touches Yuuna, he'll… uh… slam his head into a counter! Wait a minute… Howell is struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu as he considers this potential situation compared to the unfortunate encounter earlier at the ice cream parlor. It'd be kind of like then only it would be CLYDE hitting Yuuna instead of Howell and HOWELL would be the one to…

Hm.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" he declares to the world. "I need to find Yuuna!"

* * *

When a person is in love, they naturally start wanting to protect that feeling. And if the person they love is in danger, then they will want to help them as soon as possible. Howell is the same way. He loves Yuuna and he loves it when Yuuna is smiling; so he tries as hard as he can to keep it so that Yuuna won't have to be sad.

Is that what love is? Is it really that unselfish?

* * *

Yuuna, meanwhile, quickly realizes that she and Howell have been separated and stops, turns around and goes back—but he's already dashed off.

She groans. "Geez, Howell, I take my eyes off of you for two seconds and off you go… maybe Clyde-kun is right about you, honestly…" She stops herself.

Clyde. She really has no idea what is with that guy today. Getting all mad and picking a fight with Howell and going out with Makie… She wonders if they really are here.

But it's none of her business!

She tries to envision the scene: Clyde Falls In Love With Makie, Take 1. Makie is cute. She's really sweet. She's like an energizer to Yuuna and to everyone around her, and a great friend. And hey, maybe she and Clyde do have some similar hobbies. Though Yuuna has no idea what those would be…

Which is why it's none of her business! She doesn't know much at all about Clyde, so it's no place of hers to get all picky about who he's dating. There's a lot he hasn't told her.

Why hasn't he told her anything? She wants to know more about him.

Yuuna isn't his girlfriend. She's just his friend. A classmate. It's natural not to know every little thing about a friend. You can still get along fine without it.

But Clyde is so nice to her. He's a showoff, yeah, and he's really awkward, but Yuuna likes it when he's like that. He messes up a lot, and it makes her want to cheer him on. It's fun being with him. And somehow it always seems lonelier when he's not around.

So she _wants_ it to be her business. She wants to know all about Clyde. She wants to know what he likes to do, what his home is like, things he dislikes. She wants to know more about him than anyone else.

But it's already too late for that, right?

All of a sudden Yuuna feels very stupid, being totally alone but surrounded by a huge crowd. And she doesn't even know where Howell is. But she's got to find him—if she finds him then he can cheer her up, and she won't feel so completely lonely anymore, at least.

She wanders through the crowd, turning her head this way and that, trying to catch a glimpse of white hair. It's getting dark and the crowd is thick; everything seems so unfamiliar and daunting.

_Geez, Howell, where are you?_ she wonders. She hopes he hasn't gone and gotten himself killed or kidnapped or anything. He's pretty dumb, so she wouldn't trust him not to get into trouble… She should be annoyed by Howell's wandering and denseness, but she doesn't really mind. She's been dealing with her spacey dad since she was little. At this point, there's no way she can just leave a hopeless guy like Howell alone…

As she searches she remembers: Hey, there was one time when she was lost just like this, and looking for someone but with no idea of where they were or where she was going. And there was a broken tape, and it was raining. Eventually she met some guy and he sent her back. She doesn't remember who the guy was—obviously it wasn't Howell, since there's no way it could have been Howell—but she's beginning to wish that he'd pop out of no where and help her again.

Suddenly feeling quite hopeless, Yuuna staggers over to a bench and sits. She's right next to the Ferris wheel, which has already begun to light up in the pale evening.

_I can't keep chasing after everyone,_ she decides, exhausted. _Someone, just find me already._

Someone—

"Yuuna!"

She looks up. Standing before her, looking slightly worn out, is Howell.

"There you are!" she jumps up, pointing at him. "I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were lost forever!"

He retorts, "I wasn't the lost one, you were!"

"You're the one who wandered off."

"You wandered; I tried to stop you!"

The two stare each other down for a minute or two, before Yuuna gives up, sighs, and sits back down. "Fine… I'm just glad you found me."

"I remembered what you said about this wheel thing being a meeting place, so I came right here!" Howell brags, then admits, "But I was really worried about you!"

Yuuna laughs. "Yeah, I was pretty worried, too. I was scared you got kidnapped! …it was lonely."

Howell studies her expression. She seems very downcast now. "Well," he says, "Now that I'm here, you're not lonely anymore, right?"

"Not so much…" She feels his hand on top of her head, and he speaks softly:

"Good. You know, if you're ever lonely, I want to help. And if you're lost, I'll definitely come find you, wherever you are!"

Yuuna goes red at once. "Really?"

He smiles and gives her his hand. "Of course."

Taking it, the pigtailed girl says, "Howell, let's go home." Then, realizing where they are, "But first, let's try out the Ferris wheel while the line's small! Maybe we'll be able to see the fireworks!"

"Whatever you'd like to do, Yuuna."

* * *

Love is a precious feeling. It is happy and warm and mysterious and so, so sweet, like maple syrup. Just being with the person he loves makes Howell feel warm and shiny. He loves it when she is happy and sad, and he loves it when they love the same thing. And so the question arises: "Do you love me, too?"

Love is a precious feeling. It feels like it would disappear like a bubble if he tries to touch it, and he wants to protect it.

Does that mean that Love is weak?

* * *

The sky is dark by the time that the Ferris wheel begins to move. The gondolas are a little cramped, and Yuuna's leg is touching Howell's. He's incredibly aware of its presence there, and he's not sure whether he likes it or not.

"Wow!" Yuuna exclaims. "Look, the city's all lit up!"

Mahora is in the distance below them, sparkling gold and white among the shadows, like broken glass. It looks almost as if the bustle and noise of daily life in the enormous city has completely disappeared as the whole school district sleeps, shining silently.

Yuuna stares down at it in wonder. Her expression, Howell notices, is different today. Usually Yuuna is like a hyperactive lop-eared puppy bursting with energy, eager and excited to be finding something new. But today, she seems more subdued; something in her eyes just seems sadder and more thoughtful. The lights outside add golden highlights to her hair and a glow to her skin. It hurts a little to look at her, in a way.

She glances at him. "Howell? You okay?"

He didn't mean to stare. "Sorry," he says, "You just seemed a little… kerfluffled!"

"What does that mean?" she asks, confused.

He thinks about it. "Nothing, I guess."

She chuckles, then turns her face back to the window. "…I am kerfluffled," she admits. "Totally and royally kerfluffled."

"Oh…" Howell says awkwardly. "Really?"

Yuuna frowns and tells him quietly, "I got in a fight with my friend… even though I really, really like him, I still got mad at him, and now everything is messed up. I didn't want to fight with him, but…"

"You're not angry at him anymore, though, right?" Howell asks. "So it's okay now, right?"

Shaking her head, Yuuna says, "But what if he stays mad at me? I like him, and I don't want him to be mad… It sucks when I can't talk to him…"

"I'm sure if you talk to him then you can be friends again," Howell points out.

Yuuna pauses, and tears come to her eyes. "But," she replies, "I don't want to be friends."

Howell is now thoroughly confused, but he can see that Yuuna is upset and resolves to do something. He turns her shoulders so that she is facing him in the gondola, and gently he thumbs a tear off of her eyelashes.

She blinks. "Howell?"

"Say…" he tries, "I… said that I'm not going to let you be lonely anymore. That is, personally I think you are cutest when you're crying… not that you're not also pretty when you're smiling or anything, that's just what I think. But you should still be happy!"

Yuuna stares at him for a second, then breaks into chuckles. "Howell," she says, "You suck…"

He pulls back. "What!"

Smiling, Yuuna sits back and stares out the window—just in time to glimpse the first firework climb into the sky and explode in a shower of green sparks. She gasps, "Look at that!"

Howell gazes on in silence. He's never seen anything like it before.

Just then, he hears something from beside him: "Thanks, Howell."

He looks at her. "What's that?"

"Thanks for being here," Yuuna grins up at him. "I dunno, it's just like all my problems seem a lot simpler when you're there. You're great."

Quietly, he murmurs, "You're great, too, Yuuna…"

She smiles.

It's a feeling that's bright and warm and sweet, something that he wants to protect and keep forever.

"Wow!" Yuuna exclaims at the next firework, a bright red burst that bathes her in pink light. She applauds as the light dies down.

Howell gazes at her for some time, then he speaks at last: "Yuuna."

She looks at him again. "Yeah?"

He hesitates.

"Yuuna," he says, and it's almost drowned out by the explosion of blue fireworks just above their position at the tip-top of the wheel: "I love you."

The pale blue light fades away and the crackling sound dies off. The shadowy gondola is completely silent. The silence is broken again by the crack-pop of a firework, orange now. It isn't until that firework has died that finally someone speaks again.

"Um…" Yuuna stammers, "What…?"

"You're cute when you cry," Howell says. "And you're always trying to look out for people, even when you're the one who needs to be looked out for the most. And even though you're scared, you still try hard, and that makes me want to hold you tight. There are lots of things I love about you."

Yuuna doesn't say anything, and he takes her fingers in his own and looks her in the face closely. "I love you very much," he says again, in case she missed it. "I really do. Do you love me?"

She doesn't say anything, but she turns her face away slightly. Perturbed, Howell touches her chin and brings her back to face him. "Yuuna?" he tries again.

Yuuna keeps her eyes on her knees, though.

"…I—God, Howell…" she swallows hard and squeezes his hand tightly. "I—I love…"

(There's a legend about this Ferris wheel—)

"I... love Clyde-kun," she barely whispers.

Howell draws his hand back.

"…What?"

Yuuna looks like she's ready to cry. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Howell… I'm real sorry…"

"But…" Howell stammers, "You mean… you don't want me to love you…"

"…Sorry."

A pink explosion fills the sky, and the gondola rattles to a halt. The doors open.

"Here we are! Watch your feet on your way out."

Then they are back in the street, facing each other. The sound of the fireworks persists in the distance.

Howell and Yuuna stare at each other for a long time.

"Why not?" he asks at last.

She says, "I'm sorry… I just really like him…"

"But why?! He's…"

"I dunno. There's not really a reason; I just like him. I don't really have choice in it."

"Then—what about me? What will I do, Yuuna…?"

She bites her lip and averts her gaze again. "I dunno…"

Howell begins to speak again, but trails off, all his words dying on his tongue. So he just stands there silently with his fists clenched at his sides, with nothing left to do.

"Um, Howell," Yuuna says lamely, "I've… gotta go."

"Wait," he says at once. "Wait, this is all wrong…"

He runs a hand between his shoulders, as if trying to locate the source of an itch, and knots his fingers in his shirt. "This is—different. This doesn't feel good at all."

(So, Mr. Fitzwilliam, in your own words, what, exactly, is Love?)

"I love you," he insists desperately, "And it hurts!"

He stops as Yuuna rushes him and throws her arms around him. "Howell, cut it out," she begs, "Stop saying stuff like that."

Howell obeys and is silent, returning the hug tightly. He buries his face in her hair and prays, _Please, please, god please don't let her leave me now. I don't want to be alone. I don't want her to hate me._

She pushes away.

"I'm really sorry," she says. "But I like him, and I can't give up."

Howell doesn't say anything, a little grinning grimace frozen in the corner of his mouth.

Putting on a strained smile, Yuuna tells him, "Bye."

She turns away from him then, and hurries away. She must have wanted to run this whole time.

Howell is alone.

He stands there for a long, long time, while fires illuminate the sky high above him.

* * *

"You're home late," notes Akira. Yuuna grins sheepishly, shutting the door to the dorm and slinging her jacket onto a chair.

"Yeah, I had a lot of stuff to take care of. How about you?" she changes the subject quickly, "How was the Epic Harem of DARKNESS?"

Akira considers this. "It was fun."

"Was there a big turnout?"

"Not really. Just me and Rokugou-san and Windia-san… we used the powers of DARKNESS to break up random couples in the park, though. Then we inducted the ladies."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yes… we left Cygnus with a tentacle monster, though. I hope he is all right."

"…Ya don't say…"

Akira has picked up Yuuna's discarded jacket and is now hanging it up in the closet. "Did you have fun with Howell, too?"

Yuuna is very quiet for a moment, then, coming to stand right behind her friend, mumbles, "I… turned Howell down."

"What?" Akira glances back at her, slightly taken aback.

"He told me he l-likes me…" the pigtailed girl is very red in the face, deeply embarrassed, "I didn't know what I was supposed to say! I said I was sorry, but I hurt his feelings."

"You don't like Howell?"

Yuuna shakes her head. The tension of the evening is beginning to catch up with her, and there are tears assembling in her eyes. "It's not that, it's just that there's some other guy I like."

Akira gazes at her solemnly. "Clyde?"

She nods.

"I know it's hopeless, b-but I think I really, really love him… Akira," she pleads, "Do you think I did the wrong thing?"

At once her friend takes her into a reassuring hug. "It's okay," she says softly. "You did fine."

"But what about Howell? I totally blew it with him…"

"That's okay," Akira assures her. "People's feelings are always moving. That's just how things are. I'm sure Howell will be fine."

"I hope so…"

"So," asks Akira gently. "What are you going to do now, Yuuna?"

* * *

Professor Akashi has had a very long day. He was only minding his business, taking a walk with an old acquaintance, and then suddenly all these psychopaths attacked… After hours of fierce battle and bizarre hijinks, though, he is pretty certain everything has been settled, as Kataragi and Touko's Boyfriend eloped and adopted Seruhiko and Ninomiya with Nitta as the godfather. Strange times, these.

Having walked Donnet back home, the Professor now returns to his own little house in good spirits. It's also a good thing he remembered to bring an umbrella—it has already started raining a bit.

Passing by the train station, he catches sight of something rather interesting: Howell Fitzwilliam standing under the eaves of the building, watching the rain sullenly. He doesn't even seem to notice when the Professor waves to him.

Yuuna isn't with him. Quickly understanding, the Professor approaches him. "Waiting for a train, Howell?"

"It started raining," he murmurs vacantly. "And now I can't move."

The Professor offers him the umbrella. "Get in, kid."

Howell looks at him, surprised by the kind gesture, but does as he is told. "I dislike sharing umbrellas with men," he laments to himself.

"Would you rather walk in the rain?"

"No."

They walk together. Howell is quiet, looking completely forlorn, like an abandoned cat in a cardboard box.

The Professor asks, "Have a fun Valentine's?"

"Hey," Howell mumbles. "Have you ever loved someone who doesn't love you too?"

"Once or twice, probably."

"What did you do?"

The Professor shrugs. "Nothing, really."

"Oh…"

Silence now, except the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the umbrella.

"I'm sad…" Howell finally says, mostly to himself. "She's little and fast and loud and nice to me… all the things I love. But thinking about it doesn't make me happy anymore. It _hurts_. Does that mean I don't love her anymore?"

"What do you think?"

Howell thinks. "I don't know if I can keep loving her if she loves someone else."

The Professor sighs.

"You've still got a long way to go, kiddo."

* * *

We've learned many things about Love today. Love is very complicated. It can be both happy and sad. The happier it is at first, the sadder it becomes later. Love can be fun, and it can also make people feel terribly lonely.

What exactly is Love, then?

Does Love come from being loved by others as well as yourself? Or is real Love denying yourself and every part of yourself just so that another person can be happy, even for a minute?

Until the day comes when Howell fully understands, first a little more time will pass.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my incoherent little offering for this challenge. For those who have read Pactum Factum, consider this a non-canon supplement; it came out of my considering what sort of relationship Howell and Yuuna have, and whether that relationship would really make it in the long run. It's a little different from how I first pictured it, but I'm very pleased to have it done.

Apologies as always to the TS' taskmaster, the fabulous Hyd, for making him wait eleven months for my submission. You're the best.


	8. Chapter 8

_E/N: And once more Midnight provides a contribution! This time it's Sloan Maxwell. And now there's only one outstanding contribution I think...(Kafka? I think you were doing another one, or did you give up on that?)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima. That is Ken Akamatsu's brain child. The only things I own are my ideas and my OC, Sloan Maxwell, so please don't sue. Valentine's Day is supposed to be all about love and that sort of thing after all, right? Luke Mason is the property of Hydriatus and Hiro Sasuki is the brainchild of Kafka'sdragon, heroes of sorts in Our Time Together and Hiro's Lament respectively.

**Operation: Valentine**

**The Case of the Detective and the Cheerleader**

"Sloan! Glad you could make it, buddy!"

The aforementioned male, a redheaded teen wearing a pale brown trench coat and matching fedora adjusts his eyes as he looks for the source of the voice. Not that he doesn't know who the voice belongs to, rather because it is his first time in this new place. Mahora Academy, if Sloan recalls correctly. Add in the fact that the boy had just gone on a redeye flight from Dublin to Japan. A redeye flight that was enjoyed in the confines of a cargo bay…yeah, to say he is disoriented is probably a fairly accurate conclusion. Finally getting his bearings, he sees his acquaintance sitting on a nearby bench to his left. Staggering over, he sits down next to the blonde haired youth.

"So how was your flight? Nice and pleasant, I hope?"

"Not really." Sloan is quick to reply. "Let's just cut the pleasantries, Luke Mason. You say that you have a case for me to solve?"

Being a magic detective, Sloan is usually a little more patient when it comes to most things, especially a new case. But alas, the young man's business has kind of hit the skids as of late, so any money is good money for him. That, plus the whole lack of sleep thing. Something that Luke has seemingly picked up on in his observations.

"Well Mister Cranky, it's a good thing you have a few hours to spare before your job starts." Luke laughs nervously, slapping Sloan on the back before continuing. "After all, I can't have a half effective detective on the job!"

"…What was with the nervous laughing, Luke?" Sloan asks, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "You'd better have the money to pay me for this. I didn't fly halfway around the world just to take in the scenery, you know."

"_Oh, come on. Please buy this…"_ Luke thinks to himself as he feels Sloan burning a hole through him with his gaze. _"She's the only one of the three I have to worry about…maybe if I sweeten the pot?"_

"Money isn't a problem!" Luke promises, hoping that the detective isn't at his lie detecting best at the moment. "That, plus there might be room for some bonuses in it for you if you do well enough!"

Sloan perks up at the mention of bonuses. Any extra fame and/or fortune is just fine with him. Stretching his arms behind his back and letting out a yawn, the redhead manages to shake the dollar signs out of his eyes and focus back on Luke.

"That's what I like to hear. So what's the job you have for me?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not the one hiring you." Luke confesses, fidgeting slightly as Sloan's gaze locks on him. "It's a girl I know. She's got an important job for you. As for now, I can take you to a place to crash for a few hours. At least try to get you to be a little more alert."

Sloan sighs in frustration at Luke's statements. Fatigued as he is, the detective is still able to tell that Luke isn't being completely truthful with him from the blonde's voice and body language. Still, if worse comes to worse, Sloan can just consider it to be a vacation of sorts. Considering he made sure it was free airfare, it isn't exactly like he's losing out on any money being here. And who knows? Maybe his jet lag is clouding his judgment and Luke is being completely honest with him. His mind made up, Sloan looks over to Luke and gives him a nod and a tired smile.

"Alright. I'm game. Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

"So, you mind telling us just why you're so happy, Sakurako?"

The mentioned girl, a cheery lass with orangish hair looks over at the girl who asked the question; a slightly less cheery lass with long flowing purple hair. Completing the mini-group is a third girl, short black hair blowing slightly in the afternoon breeze.

"Oh, why the heck not?" The orange haired girl beams. "Misa, Madoka…I got myself a date today! Well…actually Luke got me a date today!"

"Luke!?" Madoka, the black haired girl responds. "Um…isn't he going out with Kaede, though?"

"Yeah." Misa pipes in. "No offense, but for Luke's sake, I'm hoping it isn't him. Kaede's a freaking ninja! Who knows what she'd do to Luke!"

"Well, maybe it's not Luke…" Sakurako puts a finger to her chin in thought before grinning once again. "I got it! Clyde-kun!"

"Hello? He was here with Makie." Madoka points out.

"I thought we decided they were dumb and bonded over bunnies or something…" Misa adds her two cents in. "Besides, after he beat up Yuna's boyfriend, would you really want to hang out with him?"

"Aw, Clyde-kun's a sweetie though!" Sakurako pouts. "I'm sure there was a good explanation!"

"He's American?" Misa retorts, recycling the reason that Howell had given them an hour or so earlier.

"Well then…I got nothing." Sakurako chuckles, waving a note in her hand. "I guess we'll find out in about thirty minutes. At least that's what Luke's note said…"

"Oh my gosh! What if he set you up with a serial killer!?" Misa pipes in, wide eyed and effectively cutting off her friend. "You got to be careful nowadays! You think you know a guy and then bam! Next thing you know, you're turned into stew!"

"Aw, now that wouldn't happen, Misa! Um…at least I don't think it would…"

"But it could! The world is a scary place, Sakurako!"

"Okay, Misa. You don't have to scare her like that!" An irritated Madoka replies, trying to restore some semblance of order. "Besides, you got that whole 'killer who makes his victims into stew' bit from that horror movie we watched last night!"

"Now that you mention it, Madoka…you're right!" Sakurako chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "You're busted, Misa!"

"Aw, and I thought you slept through that movie…" The purple haired girl pouts in response. "But anyways, you're supposed to meet this mystery guy here in front of the Ferris Wheel in like a half hour or something, right?"

"Yep! Luke said he'd show up here and ask me to ride on the wheel!" Sakurako grins in excitement, sitting on a nearby bench and kicking her feet up in glee. "It's so mysterious…and romantic!"

"Like I said, serial killer…" Misa mutters to Madoka, getting an elbow to her ribs from the black haired girl in response. "Just throwing it out there…"

* * *

Meanwhile, several hundred yards away, we find our unsuspecting detective strolling through the amusement park, looking rather un-detective like. Gone is the fedora, trench coat, suspenders, and tan slacks to be replaced with a simple blue jeans and red and white polo shirt ensemble. It was a better way to fit in, according to Luke anyways.

"_Well, I suppose he's right…but with the shirt, I feel like I should be bowling or something instead…" _Sloan ponders to himself. _"Bowling…do they even have bowling alleys in Japan? I certainly hope so. Got to get a little work in on my hook. Then again, they probably oil the lanes differently too. Do I ease up or crank it further? Maybe if I…"_

Alas for the redhead, his thoughts of murdering all of those helpless little pins quickly hit the wayside as he is nearly ran over by a cute pink haired girl, pulling a blonde along with her for the ride. A quick sorry later and the duo quickly disappears into the sea of moving people all about. Shaking his head in frustration, Sloan tries to regain his composure.

"Sorry. Yeah, sure…dang, she was cute!" Sloan mutters under his breath, the smallest of grins finding it's way to his face. "A lot of cute ones around, actually…damnit, Maxwell! Focus! Find the client, do the job, get paid…and then get a honey and hang out here if there's enough time. There we go. Priorities! Now then…Ferris Wheel…where in the heck are you?"

Scanning the horizon, the grin on his face grows as he spots his target. A quick celebratory arm pump later and Sloan is back on the move. Cutting through the crowd like a hot knife through cheap butter, the young detective can see the wheel and it's line. Scanning about the ground, he notes a trio of girls sitting on a bench near the line. Taking a look at his watch, Sloan notes that it is pretty close to the time that Luke had told him. Not exactly sure where to start, the boy opts to ask the trio sitting on the bench about his job. After all, they do seem to be waiting for something. That, and if worse comes to worse and he comes off like a creep, he can easily break out into a quick sprint and meld into the crowd. Exhaling and figuratively keeping his fingers crossed, Sloan approaches the girls.

"Um…hiya! How are you young ladies today?" Sloan speaks, bowing in respect as he does so. "So, yeah…this might sound a little odd, but would one of your names happen to be Sakurako?"

"That'd be me!" The girl in the middle responds cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…you wanna maybe ride on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

Pondering the boy's offer for a second, Sakurako raises an eyebrow.

"Did Luke send you?"

"Dork with blonde hair and a tendency to be overly polite?"

"He did send you!" Sakurako gushes, springing off the bench and wrapping the boy in a bone crushing embrace. "Sure thing! Let's go!"

"R…Right…" Sloan manages to wheeze out, breathing not really a thing he is able to do particularly well at the moment. "You wanna maybe…ease up a tad?"

"Oh! Sorry!" The cheerleader blushes, moving her embrace to the boy's left arm. "See, Misa? I told you that he wasn't a serial killer!"

"Serial killer?" Sloan asks in confusion as the orange haired girl drags him to the line. Meanwhile, Madoka and Misa have taken to talking amongst themselves at the whole spectacle.

"Well, he is kind of cute…" Misa is the first to respond. "My man is cuter though…"

"And unemployed." Madoka points out, unable to keep a chuckle from escaping her lips. "You kind of accidentally saw to that one."

"Aw, you're just jealous, little miss bachelorette!" Misa giggles, earning a look of both shock and embarrassment from Madoka. "I know! We'll find you a hot guy! Then we can double date! Triple date if Sakurako and that one guy come back!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Madoka tries to respond, but it is too late as Misa's arm clasps around her wrist and drags her off the bench in a fraction of a second.

"Don't worry, Madoka! We're going to find you a kick ass hunk!"

"I can find my own dates just fine, you know!"

* * *

"So…"

Sloan, rather enjoying taking the scenery in from the Ferris Wheel's gondola turns his head to the right as the blushing girl next to him pokes her index fingers together nervously. Noticing the boy looking at her, Sakurako's blush slightly deepens. Finally, the girl speaks again.

"So what's your name, anyways? I'm Sakurako…but I guess you already knew that."

"Sloan Maxwell." The redheaded youth replies with a smirk. "And it's very nice to meet you…Sakurako-chan?"

"Ooh! A title!" Sakurako giggles. "You sure do speak Japanese rather well, y'know?"

"Ah, it's a hobby." The boy responds, scratching the back of his head. "I'm also learning how to speak French and German."

Impressed thus far with the boy's looks and foreign language prowess, Sakurako nods to herself as she enters the figurative lightning round.

"So where are you from, anyways?"

"Dublin, Ireland."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Are you and Luke really good friends?"

"Depends on the day, to be honest."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"You really do like asking questions, don't you Sakurako?"

"You're blushing! I'll take that as a 'yes.' But why are you squirming about so much?"

"Well, that would probably be because your heel is digging into my foot."

Blinking in response, Sakurako slowly turns her attention down to the bottom of the gondola, noting that in fact her heel is in fact digging into the boy's shoe. Giggling nervously, the girl quickly moves her foot, causing a sigh of relief to leave the boy's mouth.

"You could have said something earlier!" The now embarrassed cheerleader responds. "I mean, blind dates can be tough enough without having to worry about accidentally causing them bodily harm or anything like that!"

"_Blind date!? Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Luke!"_ Sloan slightly grimaces at his thoughts, hoping that the girl sitting in the gondola next to him doesn't notice. _"He drags my sorry ass halfway across the world to go on a blind date? Hell, I thought she was just asking me all of these questions as a test or something, not because she has romance on her mind! Calm down though, Maxwell. Don't humiliate yourself in front of this cute girl…this really cute girl. You didn't have anything better to do anyways, and you can always kill Luke later. May as well try to enjoy yourself."_

Regaining his composure, he is brought out of his thoughts as Sakurako taps him on the shoulder. Looking to his side, he sees the once cheerful girl now has a look of gloom about her.

"Um…Sloan-kun? You don't really want to be here, do you?" Sakurako sighs. "That look you had on your face kinda gives it away."

"What? Don't be silly!" Sloan laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Jet lag is getting to me a little bit. Just got here about four hours ago. And to be honest, I was a little taken aback. Luke didn't tell me how cute you are."

"Are you being serious?" Sakurako asks, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Of course I am! Irishman's honor!" Sloan replies with a grin on his face. Technically, he was telling the truth, after all. Luke never did say Sakurako was cute. He just told him that she was important to his case.

"Oh…well, in that case…" Sakurako goes from slightly mopey back to overly happy in a split second. "What kind of things do you like?"

"Well…pretty much the same things other teens like. Hanging out with my friends, sports…bowling actually, music. Might be a little dorky, but I can actually play the harmonica."

"Aw, it's not that dorky!" Sakurako responds, giving the redhead a playful punch in the arm in response. "As for me, I'm a cheerleader…"

"Imagine that…" Sloan responds, earning him another punch to the arm. "Hey, as happy as you are, I bet you're pretty dang good at it!"

"Well, thanks! I guess I take that last punch back then." Sakurako grins before continuing. "Anywho, I cheerlead, play lacrosse…and am actually in a band. Dekopin Rocket. Me, the two girls I was with, and another one from our class. Hear of us?"

"Afraid not."

"Ah. Well, one of these days we'll hit it big! Oh, and I also have a couple of kitties too! Cookie and Biscuit!"

"…You named them after types of bread?"

"Hey, I was seven and then ten at the time! I thought they were cute names! And I still think they are, meanie!"

"Hey, now. I was just asking…"

"Yo! Are you kids planning on getting out today, or are you just going to go on and keep holding the ride up for everybody else?"

Naturally, with the voice belonging to neither Sloan nor Sakurako, it causes the duo to break away from their conversation and look for the source. They soon find it; 'it' being the operator of the Ferris Wheel, looking slightly irritated and tapping his foot on the ground to add rather well to that image. Behind him, the two teens can note that several people in the waiting line are sharing in his sentiments. Trying to get the figurative ball rolling, the operator shouts at the duo again.

"If you two want to go make out or something, kindly get out of the gondola and do it someplace else in Magical Land, would you?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Sakurako giggles, grabbing Sloan by the arm before the boy has a chance to offer up a rebuttal. Shrugging his shoulders and offering up a half hearted apology to the irritated Ferris Wheel goers as he is dragged past them, Sloan shrugs his shoulders and decides not to fight the girl. Considering the fact that it took him forever to find the wheel in the first place, it probably would be better if the cheerleader were to take charge of the day's festivities.

* * *

"So Sloan-kun, you wanna try to win something?"

Turning his head to look at the girl on his shoulder, the detective gives Sakurako a nod. Why not try to impress her, after all? Looking about the midway that the duo is currently walking through, Sloan grins as he notices a throwing game. Tapping Sakurako on the shoulder to get her attention, the duo make their way to the game, ready and willing to hurl their way to victory. Only one slight problem, though. The game's operator doesn't seem to be anywhere to be found. Shrugging in confusion, Sloan is about ready to move on when he hears something thrashing behind the game. Curiosity getting the better of the two teens, they both walk behind the game to be greeted to the sight of the game operator in question, hanging upside down from a clothesline, mouth taped shut and hands bound behind his back. After exchanging confused looks with Sloan, Sakurako kneels down and takes the tape off of the man's lips, earning a painful scream and a huge gasp for air as her reward.

"Um…are you okay, sir?"

"Girl, are you a blonde or something!? Does it look like I'm alright, you idiot!?"

"Hmm…you know, I always thought I'd look pretty good as a blonde." Sakurako happily replies, chalking the whole 'idiot' comment up to the man's current circumstance. Alas, the man just seems to be a jerk in general, as there is more to unfortunately come, this time with Sloan being the target of the carnie's rage.

"What in the hell are you looking at, you little ass!?"

"Whoa there, watch the language, would you?" Sloan scoffs, pointing over at Sakurako. "There's a lady present after all."

"Don't tell me to watch my damn language, boy!" The incensed carnie hotly retorts. "If you don't like my language, why don't you just go and f…"

Not really needing to hear the man's suggestion for what to do, Sloan quickly puts the piece of duct tape back over the man's mouth. Scratching his head in confusion to the man's circumstance, the best he can come up with is that with his charming personality, he went off and offended the wrong person. Not really caring anymore, Sloan taps the confused looking girl on the shoulder.

"We should probably go find another game…"

"Sloan-kun, was he going to tell you to go…"

"Probably." Sloan is quick to cut the girl off. "But that doesn't sound like something I would enjoy too terribly much…so moving on."

"Right!"

Leaving the muffled curses of the captured carnie behind, the teenage twosome continues their stroll along the midway, finally opting to stop at a shooting game this time around. Walking up to the counter, Sloan puts a couple of coins down on it before picking up one of the pop gun rifles.

"Alright, let's do this thing, shall we?" The redhead says as the grin on his face grows wider and wider. After a few seconds of silence, the grin slowly leaves Sloan's face as he lowers the rifle, annoyed as he notices the money he placed on the counter is still there. Looking to the operator of the game, Sloan's eyebrow arches as he notices the guy running the game is just blankly staring at him with a look of gloom about him. Confused as all heck, Sloan sets the air rifle down on the counter and looks at the man.

"Um…you okay there, buddy?"

"Fine…just fine…" The man responds, seemingly not being all there. "Just go ahead and take a prize…black haired girl with albino boy…best shooting ever. How was it possible? I rigged this game perfectly…"

"…Ookay…" Sloan replies, grabbing a large stuffed cat that looks very similar to Garfield from behind the counter, sheepishly grinning as he hands it over to a just as confused looking Sakurako. "Uh…I won this for you, I guess….sort of."

"Well, thank you, Sloan-kun…I think." A just as confused Sakurako responds, hugging her newfound 'prize' to her chest. "And thank you, Yuna, I suppose…only black haired girl hanging out with an albino boy that I know of."

"Yuna?"

"A friend from my homeroom." Sakurako replies. "We've known each other forever…though we don't hang out like we used to."

"Ah." Sloan nods his head, before a rumbling in his stomach causes him to change the conversation.

"Say kiddo, you wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure thing, Sloan-kun! I know this great place…"

* * *

"You know this great place, huh?"

Sloan can't help but let a chuckle escape his lips as the cheerleader's hyping of the place in question was slightly overrated. A McDonalds on campus isn't exactly what one would consider a 'great place' as far as dining is concerned, but hey, a Big Mac, fries, and a root beer aren't going to argue with the teen's appetite. Sighing contently as he takes a sip from his root beer, the detective continues to walk the campus with Sakurako.

"Yeah…sorry about that, Sloan-kun." The girl chuckles nervously before continuing. "With it being Valentine's Day and all, the good places were all booked up. Plus, to tell the truth…I haven't been on that many dates."

"What? A pretty girl like you hasn't been on many dates?" Sloan asks, honestly shocked. "And why in the heck is that?"

"Well, don't get me wrong. I get plenty of chances being a cheerleader and all…but most of the guys that ask me are creeps. Really creepy, like you are."

"Um…sorry?" The redhead responds in shock, obviously taken aback. "It was the harmonica bit on the Ferris Wheel, wasn't it?"

"Ha! Gotcha, Sloan-kun!" Sakurako giggles as she gives the boy a hug. "If I thought you were a creep, I would have gotten the heck out of this date hours ago! I'm having a great time!"

"Well…glad to hear, Sakurako." Sloan replies, blushing quite heavily due to the girl's embrace. "So, what's next on the to do list then?"

"Well…" Sakurako starts to speak, quickly trailing off as her ears perk up. Looking at the girl quizzically, Sloan isn't able to get any words out before the cheerleader grabs his arm and drags him off. As the duo continues their little trip, Sloan's ears perk up as well as he hears the sounds of musical instruments and somebody singing in English. Rounding the corner, the duo are greeted to a lavish celebration. Well, as lavish as a street dance can be, anyways. A round of applause later and the band finds themselves taking a quick break. Turning to his date, Sloan raises an amused eyebrow.

"Sakurako, how the heck did you hear that?" The detective asks, quite impressed that the mundane was able to hear something like the distant music before the mage detective could.

"Like I said, I'm in a band, silly." Sakurako beams proudly. "I hope I can at least pick up on the sound of another one playing."

"Fair enough." Sloan concedes, looking up at the stage to see a black haired man holding a bass guitar high fiving a blonde male holding a microphone. The same blonde that he had seen earlier with the cute pink haired lass, who is at this point applauding wildly in front of the stage.

"I didn't know Clyde-kun and Barry-san were in a band!" Sakurako gushes, swinging Sloan's right arm excitedly. "I think I even understood half the words he sung! Madoka's the real Western music freak. She'd probably know em all!"

"…Clyde? Barry? Madoka?" Sloan asks in natural confusion. Not exactly like he knows any of these people, after all.

"Friend, janitor, best friend." Sakurako haphazardly responds as she scans the crowd for anybody else she might know. Eyes lighting up, she sprints across the square with the redhead in tow towards a pair of blondes enjoying the festivities. Tapping the blonde female on the shoulder, the cheerleader is greeted with a smile.

"Sakurako-san? Nice to see you." The blonde girl responds, looking over at Sloan. "And who might this be?"

"Sloan Maxwell, my date!" Sakurako proudly exclaims, squeezing Sloan's hand slightly tighter at the last word. "So how about you, Ayaka?"

"Oh, well you know…" Ayaka responds, blushing. "Me and Hiro here patched things up."

"Awesome!" Sakurako replies as she gives a thumbs up in approval. "You gotta tell me everything!"

"Um…sure…" A still blushing Ayaka responds. "Hiro, could you please excuse me for a minute."

"Certainly, Ayaka." The blonde male replies, grinning at Sloan while he does so. "I'll be happy to keep this guy company for a few minutes."

Nodding at the two girls as they wander off to have their girl talk, Hiro turns his attention back towards Sloan, the smile on his face evaporating into a stern look. After staring the detective down for a few moments, Hiro finally speaks.

"Maxwell."

"Sasuki." Sloan responds, his face equally as stern. "So, anybody in particular that you are planning on murdering tonight?"

"Can't say that I'm planning on it, no." Hiro replies, a very faint smile appearing on his face. "Unless you want to start something, of course."

"Please. Don't try to threaten me, assassin." Sloan smirks back, scanning over the young man's body for a few seconds. "Unless you're hiding a weapon someplace really uncomfortable, I'd have to say that you aren't packing tonight."

"And neither are you, detective."

"So then, what are you doing here? Waiting to carry out a hit in a couple of days or so?"

"Nope." Hiro replies to the boy. "Just what it looks like. I'm here on a date with the most amazing woman. My intentions are purely innocent."

"Just like they were in the MacDougall case?"

"Hey, contract killing or not, the man was scum. He deserved to die."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Sloan is quick to fire back, being sure to keep his voice down so as to avoid any unnecessary attention.

"Yeah, that may be the case, but taking him in by the book would work just as well. He was done for long before you decided to pull the trigger."

"Like I said, he deserved it. And it made my wallet happier. You didn't have to worry about him putting up a fight, everybody wins. The past is the past."

"Fine, fine." Sloan replies in frustrated defeat. "For Sakurako's sake, I'll co-exist with you. Nothing to fear from me as long as you don't pull anything."

"Likewise." Hiro coolly responds, glancing over at the pair's dates still talking up a storm. "Sakurako, huh? Cute girl."

"Yeah, isn't she?" Sloan replies, a smile forming on his face. "…Ayaka, wasn't it? She's real pretty too. How did you two wind up together?"

"It's…a long story." Hiro replies, obviously not too keen on getting into the details. Boy meets girl, boy is supposed to kill girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy nearly gets killed over girl…yeah, nothing that the detective needs to know. Especially when trying to keep the fragile truce between them intact. A few minutes later, the two lovely ladies return much to the relief of the assassin and detective.

"So you two miss us?" Sakurako asks sweetly. "Glad to see you didn't run off with some other cute girl while I was gone."

"Eh, running isn't my style." Sloan responds, slightly blushing again for probably the umpteenth time today. "Ma'am, Hiro, hope you two have a good night."

"You too, Sloan." Hiro nods to the boy in response as him and Ayaka take their leave. Standing in the middle of the square with people dancing all around them, Sloan tries to work up his courage to ask his date to follow suit.

"So…"

"Wanna dance?" Sakurako cuts the redhead off at the pass. "It's a slow song, after all."

Nodding nervously, Sloan takes her hand in his and wraps an arm around her waist. Swaying back and forth slowly with the rhythm, the duo manages to block out everything else except for each other. Not even the pair nearest them accidentally crashing into them can take their eyes off of each other. As the music dies down, the two are left looking into each other's eyes. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the cheerleader speaks.

"Well…it is getting late…I guess I should be getting back."

"Yeah…" Sloan replies, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I hope that for being a blind date, it wasn't too bad for y…"

Apparently, it wasn't bad for the girl at all, as Sakurako has cut Sloan off from finishing his sentence quite expertly by giving him a quick peck on the lips. Eyes wide in shock at the girl's actions, all Sakurako can do is giggle at the boy's flustered looks.

"I had a great time…thanks, Sloan-kun. You…gonna be around for awhile?"

"Yeah…for a few days, anyways." Sloan replies. "Luke isn't going to mind me crashing with him, I don't think."

"Awesome! Here's my cell number, so…give me a ring, if you want." Sakurako blushes. "Good night, Sloan-kun."

"Good night, Sakurako…" Sloan answers back, chuckling nervously as he waves goodbye to the girl. The date officially over, Sloan takes his leave from the square, looking down at the girl's phone number in his hand. Now grinning, Sloan has a final thought as he walks off into the night.

"_Well, I guess I won't kill Luke anymore. Maybe a light beating, but as a thank you for tonight, nothing too severe…"_


End file.
